What Could Be
by SaraLyleth
Summary: It takes place in the future, Brooke never came back to Tree Hill to live. Brucas, Naley, and Jeyton. R and R please!
1. Chapter 1

-1It had been five years since Brooke's life had changed. She was 21 now, all grown up with a career. That summer had changed her. She hadn't wanted to move, had thought it would be the end of the world. No one was more surprised than Brooke when the move turned out to be the best thing that had ever happened to her. She had learned so much about herself, about the real Brooke Davis.

She'd gone back to Tree Hill the week before her senior year; everybody had thought she was back for good. That she was finally home. But she had come to say goodbye. There were lots of tears and everybody had tried to change her mind. But she hadn't wanted to lose her newfound independence. She didn't want to fall into the old Brooke ways. She liked her new self. And in Tree Hill, she wouldn't have been able to be the new Brooke.

Peyton had been the hardest to say goodbye too. She was her best friend, her only true friend. They had been through so much and choosing to spend her senior year somewhere else had been the hardest decision ever. But looking back now, she didn't regret it. They still talked all the time, every day on the phone, e-mailed back and forth. It had been hard having a long distance best friend, but a lot simpler too.

Nathan and Haley, those two still put a smile on Brooke's face. When she had gone back to Tree Hill, she never in a million years thought Haley would have come back. But she was happy for them, they were still having problems, probably would forever but they never gave up. That was one relationship that Brooke knew would last. And she was happy for them.

And lastly Lucas, her first love. He had broken her heart that was true. But he had also put it back together. She still remembered the look on his face when she said goodbye for the last time. The pain in his eyes had mirrored her own. She loved him, would go to her grave loving him. He was her broody, and her his cheery. They were connected, and that's why she knew that her leaving wasn't the end. If they were meant to be together, a couple thousand miles wouldn't change that. So she had smiled, gave him a little wave and said goodbye.

And Brooke Davis left Tree Hill for the last time.

* * *

Keith Scott walked up behind his wife, Karen. She was looking through the window of the ICU. He put his hands on her shoulders and gave a small squeeze of comfort. "I think it's time we called them."

Karen reached up and held onto one of his hands and wiped away her tears with her other hand. "This is going to kill them Keith." She turned and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know, but it's time. He doesn't have much longer. Doctor said hours if even that long. You know Lucas and Nathan are going to want to be here." Keith slowly ran his hands up and down her back.

"Alright, I'll go call Lucas," Karen said pulling away as she pulled out her cell phone. "I'll be right outside." It took about five minutes to navigate her way outside. Karen took a deep breath as she dialed Lucas's cell and fought against the tears that were threatening to fall again.

'Hey you reached Lucas, leave me a message.'

Why have a cell phone if it is always turned off, Karen thought as she waited for the tone. "Hey Lucas, it's mom, Give me a call as soon as you get this message. I miss you."

"Voicemail?" Keith asked from behind her.

Karen nodded. "He's probably out with the gang," Karen said quietly.

"Let me call Nathan," Keith said softly. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his nephew's number. "It's ringing."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucas yawned as he opened the door to yet another hotel room in another town. They always looked the same with a queen-sized bed, little table; two chairs a dresser and a TV. You'd think being a professional basketball player would entitle you too a few perks but being the new guy, you actually saw few.

He'd just set his bag down when his room phone rang. He took his time answering. "Hello?"

"Lucas! Dinner, now! Hungry!" the voice said making him smile.

"Tell your husband to order you some room service," Lucas said laughing when he heard Nathan in the background. "What did he say?"

"Told me to get off the phone so he can order room service," Haley said laughing. "Come join us Lucas. I'm afraid we are becoming an old married couple at 21."

Lucas smiled when he heard Haley shriek when Nathan grabbed her from behind. The only good thing about playing basketball was seeing his brother and best friend almost every day. "I'll be there in two minutes."

He laughed when the only response he got was the click of a phone hanging up. Those two still acted like they did back in Tree Hill. There was a time when Lucas thought it was over for them two. Haley had signed the annulment papers and Nathan was ready to move on. But looking back, they were both glad Haley had left. Because they both had done a lot of growing up and had realized what truly mattered. And that was love, their love for each other. Haley never went back to the tour, deciding to stick by her husband's side. Singing was her passion but her greatest love was Nathan.

Lucas decided to give the lovebirds a little more time and began unpacking. He was only there for a night but he hated living out of a duffle bag. His clothes went in the dresser and his shower bag in the bathroom. And lastly, the one item that never left his side was the picture. He set it down on the bedside table and smiled when he saw the look on her face. It was that same look that good bring Lucas to his knees. It was the look that had made him fall in love with her in the first place. He turned it so it faced the bed and took one last look at his first love, Brooke Davis, before he left the room.

"Lucas will be here any moment," Haley said laughing when Nathan pulled her down on the bed with him. "And I thought you were ordering room service."

"Lucas will understand and I was, but now I'm hungry for something else," Nathan said before he leaned down and gave his wife a kiss.

Haley was smiling when he pulled back. "I love you Nathan," she said softly staring into his eyes. "But if you don't get up and order me some food, I won't be held responsible for my actions."

Nathan rolled his eyes but sat up and reached for the phone. "What do you want pain?" he asked chuckling when he felt her foot push his back. "Hey, I'm the one ordering food here, do you want anything or not?" But he reached back and squeezed her foot so she knew he was only joking.

"Hamburger, plain with lots of pickles," Haley said smacking her lips. "And a hot fudge sundae."

Nathan repeated the order and ordered something for himself and Lucas. "Thank you," he said right as somebody knocked on the door.

"Lucas!" Haley yelled running for the door. She opened the door and threw herself in her best friends arms at the same time.

Lucas shook his head and pulled his best friend in the room. "Hey Hales, I just saw you like an hour ago."

Haley stuck her tongue out at him but gave him a kiss on the cheek afterwards. "I know but I missed you anyways. I'm slightly neurotic, so sue me."

Lucas smiled and gave her another hug. "I missed you too."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were making moves on my wife," Nathan said walking up behind them. "Good thing I know better."

"Hey bro," Lucas said giving his brother a hug. "You know that would be like kissing my sister."

Haley watched as the two most important people in her life joked around. It may have taken years to reach this point but every moment was worth it. Sometimes she couldn't believe that two people who started out hating each other so much could become brothers, but somehow it happened. Haley liked to think she had helped out but she knew that they had become close all on their own.

"Hey, I checked the TV out already and they have Nintendo, you ready to take me on and lose," Nathan said walking towards the TV.

Lucas followed him and sat down. "You know I only let you win that game right?"

They continued teasing each other and were totally wrapped up in the game when somebody's cell phone started going off.

"Hey Nathan, your cell phone is going off," Haley said without looking up from the magazine she was flipping through.

"Can you get it Hales, I'm busy," Nathan said without looking away from the TV.

Haley rolled her eyes but got up and grabbed Nathan's cell phone from his jacket pocket. "Hey Nathan's cell," she said happily. "Oh hey Keith, its been awhile. Yeah he's here Lucas is here too. Oh their busy playing some dumb game." She stuck her tongue out when they both glared at her. "So anything new in Tree Hill. Oh, what happened?" Lucas turned to face Haley when her voice changed she looked ready to cry. "Please tell me you're joking," she said tears starting to fall. "I'll tell them, we'll be in Tree Hill as soon as we can get a plane ticket. Yeah, see you soon."

"What's wrong?" Nathan said dropping his controller. He stood up and made his way over to his wife who was crying harder than before. "Tell us what's wrong baby. It can't be that bad." Lucas stood up when he saw the look in her eyes, he wanted to run out of the room, knowing that whatever came out of Haley's mouth was not going to be good news.

Haley took a deep breath and tried to get herself under control. "It's Whitey, he's dying."

* * *

Peyton sat behind her desk flipping through her mail smiling when she saw the card from Haley. It had already been tough day; it always was on deadline day. All she wanted to do was close up shop and head back to her apartment and lock herself in her bathroom and take a nice long bubble bath.

"Hey Peyton, everything is set for tomorrow," her assistant D.J. said walking into her office.

"Thanks D.J., sorry for keeping you here so late. I know you had a date tonight with Randy," Peyton said smiling sympathetically. "I promise, as soon as everything settles down life will be normal again."

"And that would be in what, five, ten years," D.J. said laughing. "Don't sweat it Peyton, I love working for you and I couldn't ask for a better boss."

Peyton was smiling as she tore into the card Haley had sent her. It had a cartoon on it that joked about life being too hard. It took about 5 minutes for her to read through the letter inside the card but afterwards Peyton was holding her sides from laughing too hard. Haley knew how to tell a really good story.

After her senior year Peyton had left Tree Hill a much stronger person. She didn't know what she wanted out of life but she knew that getting away from her past was the first step. She hadn't cut off all contact with her friends, but she didn't see them as much as she wanted to. During her sophomore year at U.C.L.A. Peyton had found that she liked working for the school newspaper and had pursued a degree in journalism. After graduation she found finding a job was not easy but nothing in life was easy for Peyton.

When she got offered a job for Seventeen magazine as an advice columnist she'd almost laughed but then remembered that she liked giving advice and took it. Almost a year later and she had her own column, assistant and office. To put it mildly, Peyton Sawyer was a hit. Teens loved her advice; she talked to them like they were adults and not children.

And just today she had found out that she was going to be given her first interview, with none other than Brooke Davis, the newest starlet to hit the airwaves. Not only had her best friend conquered Hollywood but soon she'd be conquering the radio too. Nobody had been more surprised than Peyton but then when she remembered Brookes flare for drama, she knew that it was meant to be.

Peyton reached for her phone ready to call Haley and tell her the news when her phone rang. "Peyton Sawyer," she said smiling. "Hey girl, I was just getting ready to call you, talk about good timing." Peyton's smile slowly turned to a frown, "Haley what's wrong? Please tell me it's not Lucas or Nathan?" Peyton's heart slowed down when Haley said her two favorite boys were ok. "Well then what's wrong?" Peyton started crying when she heard the news. "I'm on the next plain, I swear. See you soon."

Peyton laid her head down on her desk and started sobbing harder. It never failed as soon as something good happened in her life; something bad had to happen too.

Next Chapter: The gang meets up in Tree Hill for the first time in 5 years.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3

Lucas slowed his steps as he walked out into the lobby of the airport. He saw his mom pacing in front of Keith and smiled sadly. His mom, forever worrying. He knew the exact moment his mom felt his presence because she froze and slowly turned to face him. The look on her face made Lucas want to cry. He had yet to start, knowing that the moment he started crying he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Lucas," Karen said wrapping her arms around his neck. Her baby was home. "It's been too long."

"Mom," Lucas said squeezing her right back. "I know it has." He pulled away and grabbed Keith in a bear hug. "I missed you to Keith."

Keith smiled as he hugged his nephew who he had begun to think of his as his own son. He was so proud of his boy. "Tree Hill isn't the same without you. Definitely quieter."

Lucas was smiling when he noticed his mom looking around. "They are coming mom, Haley needed to use the restroom. Nathan wouldn't leave her by herself. She's been kind of emotional." Karen nodded and wiped away a few stray tears that managed to escape. "How's he doing mom?"

Karen took a deep breath. "I'd be lying if I said better, he's the same Lucas. He had a massive heart attack and they said it's just a matter of time. I would have called you sooner but we had hoped…" she said softly.

Lucas nodded but was interrupted by Haley running up and grabbing Karen in a hug. He looked over their head at Nathan who was rolling his eyes at his wife's behavior. "I missed you so much Karen. How's he doing? How's the café? Still doing open mic night? I have so many questions!" Haley said causing everybody to laugh. She was still the same old Haley, always talking.

"And I'll answer every one of them Haley, but I think you guys are probably a little tired, maybe even hungry, Nathan did say we interrupted your dinner," Karen looked at Lucas who nodded his head but he didn't know if he could even eat a bite. "Lets all go to the café and get a bite, it's too late to go to the hospital."

Nathan grabbed his and Haley's bags as Keith grabbed Lucas's. Lucas wrapped one arm around his mom and one around Haley's as he led the way out of the airport. He was happy to be back but had yet to decide if it was a good thing or not. He hadn't seen his father since the day he left Tree Hill for the second time. And he knew Dan hadn't forgiven him for that, if he ever would.

Lucas took another sip of his coffee while Haley laughed over something Nathan said. Karen shook her head as she watched the trio joke around. Keith was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. It was good to see them like this, brought back a ton of memories. Made her feel young again.

"Think it's time we leave the kids and go to bed," Keith said quietly so only she could hear. "I don't know about a certain café owner but I have a business to run."

Karen leaned her head back against his chest and smiled. "Yeah, it just feels so good to see them all here once again, you know? It's been such a long time and I am just afraid if I leave, they'll disappear." Karen felt him chuckle before she heard it. "I'm being silly."

"You're being a mother, but I promise, they'll all be here tomorrow," Keith said placing a chaste kiss on her head. "Go say you're goodnights."

Karen pulled away and walked over to her son and his friends. "Us old folks are going to bed, you want me to leave the door unlocked?" she asked Lucas not knowing where he planned on staying tonight.

Lucas smiled at his mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "And leave the light on, I'm not sure how much longer we'll be."

"Goodnight Karen, Keith," Nathan and Haley said together. They were quiet until they left through the back

There was a tense silence until someone cleared his or her throat. "Is this exclusive or can anybody join?"

"Peyton!" Haley screeched as she stood up and gave her friend a hug. "I knew you said you were coming but I thought for sure it would be tomorrow. I have missed you so much, we need to see each other more often."

"Haley, let her breath," Nathan said pulling his wife away. "Hey Peyton, it's been a long time," he said pulling her into a hug. "Much too long."

Peyton laughed as she turned to face Lucas. She was flooded with memories as the sight of his blue eyes. How many times had she done this, stood awkwardly in front of the one person in the whole world who knew her best? Who understood without a doubt who she was? She'd thought it love at one time, had dramatized everything until she couldn't stand it anymore. But she was happier this way. Some people were meant to be and it just wasn't in the stars for them. She'd accepted that a long time ago. But even she couldn't forget the memories.

"Peyton," Lucas said pulling her into a hug. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be in the presence of Peyton Sawyer. He always felt like he'd found a kindred soul in the brooding artist everybody knew and loved. He'd found another best friend that was for sure and for a time, was in love with her too. But that love had blossomed into something more beautiful, a friendship more deep then anything a relationship would have done for them. Looking back now, he didn't know how he could have thought of her as anything else. Teenage hormones I guess.

"I've missed you Lucas," she said beginning to cry, "you don't call and those pathetic things you call e-mails, a four year old would write more."

Lucas laughed and squeezed her harder. "Been busy but you're right, I've missed you too. There is no excuse." He held out the fourth chair at the table for her and everybody resumed their seats.

"Hey wait, how'd you get in here," Haley said confused. "It's all locked up."

"Actually, I ran into Karen and she told me to come in the back, said you three could use a surprise," Peyton said giving them all a smile. "And I have to say, she was right." There was another silence until Peyton broke it again. "So how is married life?"

Haley smiled. "It's great, I haven't been happier," she said giving Nathan a kiss on the lips. "Oh wait, that sounds horrible, I mean, I'm not happy now but earlier. Well, before all this, oh you know what I mean."

Peyton shook her head. "Same old Haley, always rambling."

"So how is the advice columnist?" Lucas said leaning back in his chair.

"Couldn't be better actually," she said. "I never once thought I'd be giving advice to the tortured young souls of America but who better to give them advice then the most tortured teen in Tree Hill right?" They all laughed at that but she went on. "It's great, I get this amazing feeling when I get a letter saying my advice helped somebody out. Even if it's something simple, it's just a great accomplishment knowing I'm helping somebody out there."

"I read your column every month," Haley admitted. "I even sent in an e-mail but sadly it never got answered."

"Haley, you are 21, a little old to be sending in something to a teen magazine," Nathan said staring at his wife.

"I was supporting a friend and besides, it's not like I can go to you for advice. You would just tell me to call Peyton," Haley pointed out and everybody laughed when Nathan nodded his head in agreement.

"Do you all remember the last time we were here?" Lucas said softly changing the subject.

"It was the day before we all left for college, and we swore that we would come back once a year and never forget where it all started." Everybody was quiet thinking about that. "I missed this."

"So did I," Peyton said grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "But life happened Lucas, we all went our separate ways. Be happy that you get to see your brother everyday and Haley. So we didn't make it back every year, we're here now. Not under the best of circumstances I know but we're all still here."

"Not all of us," Haley said sadly. "Ow," she said glaring at Nathan when he kicked her. "Somebody has to say it. There is one person missing, and I for one, am not willing to leave her out of this memory."

They all turned to look at Lucas and he smiled at his friends. They always treated him like glass when she was mentioned. They knew how much he missed her every day and that any mention of her could bring him down. A couple months ago he saw her in passing at an airport, and it had almost brought him to his knees. She was his one mistake, the one thing in his life that he couldn't have.

"I tried to call her, but she was in the studio," Peyton said softly. "I called her mom and she promised she'd get in touch with her but it's sometimes days before anybody can get Brooke on a phone. She's going to be so mad if she misses this."

"How is she?" Lucas said slowly, taking time between each word. There was a part of him that didn't want to know, that wanted to go on pretending that she wasn't a part of this, a part of this moment. But there was a larger part of him that knew she should be there.

"Okay," Peyton said looking away. "I actually have an interview with her in a couple weeks." When they all looked at her in confusion she explained. "The magazine wants to see how I do with a celebrity interview and what better person to interview than my best friend."

"Brooke Davis," Haley said shaking her head. "I never pictured her as an actress, and never as a singer." Nathan squeezed her leg when she paused over that word. "It's okay, I'm happy for her, she's amazing, probably better than I ever was."

"I miss her," Lucas said closing his eyes against the pain that overtook his body.

"I know," Peyton said, leaning over to give him a hug. "I miss her too."

Haley looked at Nathan and they had a silent conversation with just their eyes. "Well, it's time I put my husband to bed, he needs his beauty sleep and all joking aside, I just need sleep." Hugs were exchanged and promises of breakfast in the morning made before the couple left.

Peyton got herself a decaf before joining Lucas on one of the couches in the corner. "She's doing good Lucas. Leaving Tree Hill was probably the best thing that could have happened for her. As much as it pains me to say this, she flourished without us all. She became someone new and we shouldn't begrudge her that."

"I just wish she didn't hate me still," Lucas said putting his elbows on his thighs and his head in his hands.

Peyton put a hand on his back in comfort, rubbing up and down his spine. "She never hated you Lucas." When he turned his head to stare at her she laughed at her own words. "Okay, maybe she did. But not at the end. She loved you Lucas, she told me that. Maybe not in words but in every look she gave you."

"Then why did she leave?" Lucas asked not expecting the answer he got.

"My guess, she was scared. You were the first guy to have her heart Lucas. And she got it broke into a million pieces with my help. Then when she finally got it put back together again, you came back again and told her you loved her. Can you imagine the fear? She had her heart broken once, but that's not even the reason, I don't think anyways."

"Then why?" he said confused.

"Because she saw the man she loved more than anything offering her everything she wanted on a silver platter."

"And that scared her," Lucas said sounding even more confused. "Should have made her happy if she loved me back."

"Are you kidding me? That terrified her, because what if she lost you again?" Peyton said.

Lucas was quiet taking in everything that had been said. "I hope she makes it Peyton. I need her here."

Peyton nodded her head and they both decided to change the subject and get caught up on each other's lives. They were both so wrapped up in each other they never saw someone standing in front of the café on the sidewalk. They must have spent a half hour just watching them before moving on.

* * *

Next Chapter: Who's standing outside the cafe? And Brooke comes back! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucas and Nathan walked down the hospital corridor both a little afraid of what they might see in Whitey's private room. Peyton and Haley were sitting in the waiting room, they had said only one visitor at a time but Nathan had convinced them to let them both see him at the same time. Coach loved it when the Scott brothers were together.

Nathan walked into the room first and closed his eyes when he saw Whitey. He didn't even look like himself. He had lost a lot of weight and Coach had always seemed so full of life. Now he was pale and so still it didn't seem real.

"Wow, he looks horrible," Lucas said trying to lighten the mood.

Nathan rolled his eyes as he smacked Lucas on the back. He moved to sit in the chair next to his hospital bed. "Do you think he can hear us?"

Lucas walked to the other side and grabbed Whitey's hand. "Well, when I was in my coma, I heard some things." They were both quiet for a little while, both trying to get their thoughts together. They didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"Hey Coach," Lucas said squeezing his hand. "It's just me, Lucas. Well, I guess I should start out saying I'm a bit pissed you didn't call me when this first started. You were there for me when I was in the hospital, I would have liked to be here for you." When Whitey didn't move or make a sound he continued. "I know the doctor's say this is the end and they don't believe you will wake up again, but we both know doctor's don't know everything. So wake up coach, you've been asleep long enough."

Nathan waited a couple seconds to make sure Lucas was done before he started. "Hey Coach, it's Nathan, you know, your best player." He smirked when Lucas shook his head at him. "This is so not cool Coach, I've never seen you so quiet, you are usually busting my a$$ when I make some dumb mistake. And I know I'm bound to make a couple more and no one yells at me like you do. C'mon wake up Coach."

Lucas could feel the tears start to run down his face when Whitey didn't open his eyes. Before this moment he had hoped that by some miracle, Coach would wake up, would somehow be ok. But looking at him now, he didn't see that happening. Whitey was sick, really sick. How come nobody had noticed and called?

* * *

Peyton leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees and put her head in her hands. She hadn't been in this hospital since Nathan got in that car accident. She still hated hospitals and now she hated them even more. She still remembered when Whitey had been there for her, answering all her questions about her mom, about death and about moving on. And now she might have to say goodbye to that man, and she wasn't ready.

"Do you think they are ok?" Haley asked sounding more and more concerned.

"Haley, they are both fine, I promise," Peyton said without moving from her current position.

"Well, then what's taking so long?" Haley asked standing up and pacing back in forth.

"Haley, they've only been gone ten minutes, give them time," she said softly.

"Peyton?" someone said from the door.

Peyton froze, she didn't move, she didn't even breathe. Her mind had a million thoughts running through her head but she could only make sense of one. She had never thought she would hear that voice again. When she had said goodbye that night, she had promised to wait. And when a year went by without any contact, she had said goodbye again, and broken that promise. Now another four years and she heard that voice.

"Jake?" Peyton said looking up at him in shock.

Haley slowly backed out of the waiting room, wanting to give Peyton some privacy. She'd never talked to Peyton about Jake, only hearing bits and pieces from Lucas and Nathan. But seeing that look on Peyton's face, made her think she should have pushed the issue a bit more. There was pain, shock of course, but mostly, all Haley saw was the fear.

"Hey Peyton," Jake said taking another step into the room. He couldn't look away. She hadn't changed a bit. It had been five long years but the thought of this girl, this woman, had got him through every agonizing day. She still had that wild curly blonde hair, blue eyes and she even dressed the same. He took in everything wanting to record this moment, to remember it.

"Jake?" She said again standing up and backing away slowly.

Jake took a step back when he realized she was afraid. He didn't let it show how much that hurt, because he deserved it. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he didn't know what to say.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton asked quietly. "Dumb question, Coach." She turned away and walked over to the window that looked out over the parking lot. She didn't know what to say, or actually. She had so much to say, so many questions, except she didn't know how to word it.

"Actually, I live here," Jake said and paused when she whipped around to face him. When she didn't say anything he continued. "In Tree Hill, I mean, I moved back here about 3 years ago."

Peyton stared at him for a couple minutes before asking the next logical question. "And Jenny?"

"She's here, in kindergarten actually," Jake said smiling at the thought of his little girl. When Peyton just nodded and didn't say anything else Jake decided he better start explaining things a little more. "You see, about five minutes after I pulled away, I realized that riding off on my motorcycle to look for Nikki wasn't my smartest move. But it wasn't until I reached the hotel that night that I thought to call my lawyers and tell them what happened."

"So you found her?" Peyton asked.

"Took a couple months but they did find her. In New York City, she was hoping to get lost in the big city I guess," Jake said nodding his head when he saw the next question in his eyes. "I didn't come back here right away. We had a long court battle, and by the time that was over I went back to Florida first, needing to relax and just catch up with my daughter."

Peyton nodded and turned away again. "I'm glad Jake," she said honestly. "I always wondered if you had found her."

"Well I did, but by the time I had enough courage to come back to my home, the one person who I loved most in the world besides my daughter was gone. She moved to the big city and became this columnist for some teen magazine. I didn't want to interrupt her new life, it wouldn't have been right," Jake explained wishing she would turn around and look at him.

Peyton shook her head slowly trying to get her thoughts together enough to say something, anything. But she didn't have anything to say. She had this huge lump in her throat and she didn't want to lose it. She wouldn't let herself cry in front of him. So she did the next best thing, she ran. She turned around and walked around him fast and out the door in a couple of seconds, she heard him call her name but didn't stop. She had to think about things before she could face him again. She had to get everything under control, and most of all, she had to quit crying.

* * *

Brooke walked into Karen's Café knowing she was taking a big risk by coming here. But there wasn't any food at the house she rented and even if there was, she wasn't much of a cook. And she was hoping Karen would be there.

"Brooke Davis is that you?" Karen said from behind the counter.

"Yeah its me," Brooke said giving her a small smile unsure if Karen was happy to see her. But when she came out from behind the counter and gave her a hug she found herself blinking back tears. She had missed this.

"When Peyton said she couldn't get a hold of you we all thought you wouldn't make it here in time," Karen said pulling back so she could look the young girl in the face. "We missed you Brooke."

"Of course you did," Brooke said smiling trying to be the same girl she used to be but she knew Karen saw right through it. Brooke looked down at the ground before continuing. "I just wanted to stop by and get a bagel and some coffee to go, if that's okay?"

"Are you sure you can't stay for some breakfast, it's been so long Brooke. And I know Lucas and Peyton can't wait to see you, they should be in here soon." When she saw the panicked look that came into Brooke's eyes she pulled away and walked around the counter and got her bagel and coffee to go. "Here you go Brooke," she said handing it over the counter to her. "It's on the house."

Brooke nodded and grabbed them from her. "Thank you Karen, and I…I'm sorry I can't stay but…I just…I'm not ready. Does that make me a coward?"

Karen smiled. "No, makes you human. And I want you to know Brooke, there hasn't been a day that's gone by that we haven't all worried about Brooke Davis, especially Lucas. He's missed you Brooke."

Brooke nodded. "I've missed him too." She turned to go and made it to the door before turning around. "Thank you Karen."

Karen watched her walk out the door and shook her head while smiling. A part of her wanted to run to the phone and call Lucas and let him know the one girl who has had a hold of his heart was back, but she held back. Sensing that if she said a word, Brooke would be gone just as quick as the last time. Sometimes, you just had to sit back and let nature take its course.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brooke walked into Whitey's hospital room slowly. Ever since the day she saw Lucas laying in his hospital bed, she had hated hospitals. When she had gotten the message from her housekeeper that Whitey was in the hospital and they didn't think he was going to make it, her first thought had been for Lucas and his feelings. Her second thought was that she had to get home and pack.

She'd changed her mind a million times about coming, she hadn't seen everybody from Tree Hill in so long that she didn't want them to wonder about her return and focus on that. But then she thought about how Whitey had been there for her, he'd been the one to help her make the decision to leave Tree Hill for good. She had to be there for him, she just didn't know how her friends were going to react.

Brooke couldn't stop the tears from falling when she saw him. He looked so small and lonely hooked up to all the machines. The nurse had briefed her about his condition and she knew he wouldn't be waking up. "Hey Whitey," she said sitting in the chair by his bed. She reached over and grabbed his hand. "It's been awhile."

Brooke closed her eyes but the tears still slipped through. She didn't bother wiping her face off; she just sat there rocking back and forth holding his hand. "I'm going to miss you Whitey. You were a great man, the best. I just wish I had gotten to say that while you were awake."

Brooke squeezed his hand and sat back in the chair just content to sit there and hold his hand. She wasn't paying attention to the machines or she would have noticed his heart rate slowing down and wouldn't have been so surprised when she heard the steady beat. Everybody knew what that meant his heart had stopped.

Brooke yelled for a doctor and was pushed out of Whitey's room by a couple of nurses. "Miss, you are going to have to leave."

Brooke nodded and watched from the window as the Doctor and Nurses read his vital signs. "Why aren't they doing anything?" Brooke asked grabbing another nurse. When she just looked at her in confusion, Brooke shook her. "Tell me why they aren't doing anything."

"Miss Davis," the Doctor said from behind her. She turned around and glared at him. "Why aren't you saving him?"

"Mr. Durham has a do not resuscitate order," the Doctor explained. "I'm sorry but he's gone."

Brooke turned and took one last look through the window at Whitey and then walked away. She ignored the doctor calling her, the nurses and just walked out of the hospital. She couldn't deal with this now, they would be calling Karen, and that meant Lucas. She just wanted to be alone.

* * *

(3 Days Later)

The funeral was almost over and Lucas took a few deep breaths before standing up and making his way to the podium. People were taking turns bringing up old memories of Whitey. And Lucas had a couple things he wanted to say.

"Whitey was a good coach, the best man, and one of my closest friends," Lucas started looking down at his hands before glancing up at the crowd. He didn't look at individual faces, couldn't focus on anything except the words he had to get out. "He was the first person to take a chance on me. I was a good ball player, but I had a huge chip on my shoulder and he could have given up on me but he didn't. He believed in me even when I didn't. He wasn't only a coach, but somebody you could look up to." He paused closing his eyes so he could hopefully hold back the tears until the end of his speech. "He gave me hope when I needed it most. Whitey, you are going to missed."

Nathan passed Lucas and gave him a manly hug before taking his turn at the podium. "Coach, well, he wasn't always a patient man." Everybody chuckled which had been his intent. "He didn't pull any punches, always gave it to you straight. He busted my a$$ when I needed it. He never let me get away with anything. He gave me advice whenever I needed it but never told me what to do. He was the best coach, taught me everything I know, and maybe even a few things I didn't want to know. I wish I would have made it back to Tree Hill more often. I'm gonna miss him."

The preacher stood up and looked out at the guests. "Anybody else?"

Brooke stood up from the very last pew and slowly started walking forward. Her eyes found Karen's and she relaxed when she saw Karen give her a nod of encouragement. Nobody knew she had been in town except Karen and maybe this wasn't the best moment to announce her presence but she had to say goodbye to Whitey in her way. And Brooke was best in front of an audience.

Lucas was looking at the ground trying hard to pretend like he wasn't crying but jumped when he felt Peyton poking him in his side. "What?" he asked glancing at her quickly before looking away. But as soon as he heard her voice he froze knowing that Peyton had tried to warn him.

"Some of you might remember me, well, most of you probably remember me or know of me now," Brooke said giving them all a small smile. "Whitey was an amazing man, looking out for everybody in his own way. He always knew something was up with me even when I had my smile firmly pasted on my face." Brooke looked at Lucas out of the corner of her eye but looked away when she saw him openly staring at her in shock. "I'm not good at speeches. So I've decided to say goodbye to Whitey with a song. And I just wanted to call up an old friend, see if she wanted to do the same thing. So Haley?" Brooke asked looking her hopefully.

Haley looked nervous as she looked at Peyton then Lucas and Nathanbut she stood up and made her way towards Brooke. "What song?" she asked curiously.

"Amazing Grace," Brooke said and then nodded at the pianist who already had the music out. Brooke had called ahead of time and made sure they could assist her. Brooke handed Haley another microphone and stepped out in front of the podium. "If you would like to sing along you are welcome. This is one of my favorite songs and Whitey once told me this song held a special place in his heart."

Amazing grace! How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me!  
I once was lost, but now am found;  
Was blind, but now I see.

Haley joined in for the second verse. She was still shocked at Brookes amazing voice, she couldn't believe nobody had known she could sing before now. She had a great range and she knew when to belt it out and when to hold back. She was just amazing.

'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,  
And grace my fears relieved;  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed.

Lucas stared at Brooke. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She looked amazing, beautiful as ever. It may have been five years, but just the sight of her gorgeous brown eyes made him fall all over again. He'd stayed away from her knowing from Peyton that she was happy now and he hadn't wanted to ruin that. But seeing her up on stage, and her amazing voice and he didn't know if he could stay away anymore.

Through many dangers, toils and snares,  
I have already come;  
'Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far,  
And grace will lead me home.

Nathan stared at Haley and relaxed a little when she looked at him and winked. She was happy to be onstage again, anybody could see that. Nathan was worried that she might think she had made a mistake, choosing him over her musical career. He was afraid one day she would wake up and regret it. Every day he wondered if today would be that day. And seeing her onstage again, he knew that she had to miss it. Maybe it was time to talk about it again.

The Lord has promised good to me,  
His Word my hope secures;  
He will my Shield and Portion be,  
As long as life endures.

Karen leaned forward and squeezed Lucas's shoulder. She knew that he must be in shock, and maybe even a little hurt that Brooke hadn't told anybody she was in town. And she was sure everyone in the church was surprised at her talent. She was blowing everybody away with her voice. Haley had a beautiful voice but Brooke sounded perfect.

Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess, within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace.

Peyton smiled at her best friend, happy that she had made it. She turned to look at Lucas and saw Jake staring at her. She turned away quickly and looked back at Brooke and Haley. She had been avoiding him ever since that day in the waiting room. After she'd made it home she'd realized how dumb running away had been. It was just Jake, but she wasn't sure what her feelings were towards him just yet. She'd given him her heart before and she'd thought she was over him when he hadn't come back. But now she realized, her heart had always been with him, but she didn't know what to do about that. If she gave it to him again, he could hurt her again. Maybe she should just go back to L.A. and go on pretending he didn't exist. But that was copping out and Peyton hated being weak.

The earth shall soon dissolve like snow,  
The sun forbear to shine;  
But God, Who called me here below,  
Shall be forever mine.

Jake stared at Peyton wishing she would just look at him one more time. He had left her alone, gave her the space she had obviously wanted. But now he wondered if he should have pushed a little bit more. He didn't want her to think he was asking for anything from her now. He just wanted her to be happy, and if that was in L.A. then he'd say goodbye again.

When we've been there ten thousand years,  
Bright shining as the sun,  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we'd first begun.

Brooke finished the song with a small smile of accomplishment on her face. Everybody had given such great speeches and now she'd given her own form of a goodbye. "Thank you." She put her microphone down and followed Haley down the stairs. She saw Lucas staring at her from the corner of her eye but didn't even look over in his direction. They would talk soon enough she knew, and now wasn't the time. And besides, if she looked at him now, she didn't know if she'd be able to look away.

Next Chapter: Some Jeyton, Naley, and Brucas!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucas was sitting under a tree with Peyton, Nathan and Haley when he saw Brooke finally pull up to the reception. She was driving another VW Bug, like the one she had back in High School except this one was black. He stared at her as she climbed out of the driver's seat and brushed the wrinkles out of her black pantsuit she had worn to the funeral. She slowly made her way towards the river court where they had decided to hold the reception.

Karen set down the platter of vegetables and hurried over to Brooke. "Hey Brooke," she said giving her a hug. "The doctor told me you were there, why didn't you come to the café? You didn't need to be alone."

Brooke gave Karen a little half smile and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm use to handling stuff alone."

Lucas watched the interaction between his mother and the one girl who had gotten away. Brooke still looked hesitant when she was around Karen. Never sure if Karen really liked her. He saw her look at her hands before she finally glanced in their direction.

"Hey Luke!" Nathan yelled for the fourth time. Finally he leaned behind Peyton and smacked him across his head. "Dude, wipe the drool before she comes over here." Haley smacked her husband and told him to behave but she was smiling at his antics.

Lucas felt his face flush and looked away from Brooke and looked at the ground instead. "Did any of you know she was in town?" he asked finally.

"No," they all answered honestly. "I don't think she wanted us to know," Peyton said softly.

Lucas nodded and looked up and saw Brooke making her way towards them. This was it, the moment he had been waiting five years for. Maybe the day of Whitey's reception was a good day for the meeting to be happening but it didn't look like they were going to have a choice.

Brooke was going through the breathing exercises she uses right before she goes on set to shoot a scene. They usually calmed her down and relaxed her but for some reason they weren't doing anything for her today. And she was pretty sure the reason had something to do with a certain ball player with bright blue eyes.

They all stood up as Brooke reached them and they all stood around uncomfortably until Peyton grabbed Brooke in a hug and made Brooke start crying. "I've missed you so much P. Sawyer," she said squeezing her best friend so hard until Peyton groaned.

"Same here," Peyton said pulling back a little.

Brooke broke the hug and turned to Nathan, "hey stud." He laughed as he pulled her into a hug.

"We've missed you Brooke. You were always the life of the party," Nathan said shaking his head.

"You know it," she said turning to Haley. "Tutor Wife!" she yelled.

"Tigger!" Haley said before leaning forward to give Brooke a hug. "Thank you so much for letting me sing with you."

"Thanks for joining me," Brooke said smiling at her. "You still have an amazing voice and it made a better duet than solo," she said winking at Haley.

"I never knew you could sing like that," Haley admitted sheepishly.

"I didn't either," Nathan said.

Brooke sighed. "The truth is, I never really thought I was any good. But then we were doing this movie and I had to sing and everybody couldn't believe I haven't been singing. I still don't know, but we've been messing around in the recording studio and I've even wrote a couple songs."

They exchanged some more small talk but then there was that awkward silence again and Peyton looked at Haley and motioned that they should leave and Haley grabbed Nathan's hand. "Well, we are going to go see if Karen and Deb need any help, so we'll talk later."

Brooke closed her eyes and turned to face Lucas. She opened her eyes slowly and looked into his baby blue eyes and she felt the tears start to fall at the look in his eyes. She wasn't sure who reached out first but soon they were both wrapped tightly in each other's arms and they both didn't want to be the first to let go.

"I've missed you Brooke," Lucas finally said rubbing his hand up and down her back.

Brooke smiled and turned her face into his neck and took a deep breath. "I missed you too Lucas," she said her voice muffled. She was so afraid he would pull away before she was ready for him too. She felt so safe in his arms, which was funny considering when she had been his girlfriend she had felt so insecure. But Lucas didn't pull away and they lost track of time both content to be in the other's arms.

"Would you look at them?" Haley said gesturing towards Lucas and Brooke who were still wrapped up in each other's arms. "How can they not admit they still have feelings for each other? It's obvious."

Peyton grabbed a little ham sandwich from one of the tables and took a small bite. She swallowed before she too commented on her two closest friends. "Most likely fear and uncertainty. Brooke acts like she has self-confidence but she really doesn't. And it didn't help that Lucas and I broke her heart too."

Haley nodded. "But that was years ago, talk about holding a grudge."

Peyton opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Nathan who was tossing a basketball back and forth with some high school kid. "Hey, do you think Lucas can take a break from the longest hug in the world to play some ball?" he asked staring at his brother.

"If you so much as interrupt them Nathan, you will regret it forever," Haley said poking him in the chest with her pointer finger. "And basketball Nathan? This isn't a picnic!"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Haley, it's not disrespectful. You know Coach loved watching us boy's play. He'd rather us have a friendly game of ball then sit and be sad he's gone." Haley leaned forward to give Nathan a kiss.

"You're right," Haley said softly. "Go play your game."

Lucas slowly pulled back and looked down into Brooke's eyes. He gave her a small smile and tensed when she didn't smile back right away. She just stared at him, looking more serious than he had ever looked before. When she finally gave a shy smile back and leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's good to see you Broody."

Lucas watched as she pulled away and opened his mouth to say something, anything at all when he heard Nathan.

"Dude, it's about time!" he yelled putting his arm around his shoulders. "Sorry Brooke, don't mean to interrupt your moment but these high school boys think they can take on the Scott brothers. I think it's time we wipe the court with their scrawny…err…butts."

Lucas glanced at the court and saw a bunch of teenagers staring at him hopefully and looked at Brooke who was smiling and shaking her head at Nathan. "Go play your game boys, I want to talk to Haley and Peyton anyways. Girl talk." She winked at them before she turned and made her way towards the girls who were sitting on the bleachers.

Lucas shook his head at his brother and slowly made his way over to the court. "So, these five against us two, seems a little unbalanced," he said confused.

"Afraid a small town high school team can take you Mr. Scott?" one of the boys teased laughing when Lucas started chasing him around the court.

Brooke sat down between Peyton and Haley knowing that they must have hundreds of questions, she just hoped she had answers. When she saw Peyton open her mouth to ask the first question Brooke beat her to it. "Can we hold off on the twenty questions until later? Can we just sit here and pretend it hasn't been forever since we saw each other? I'll answer any questions you have, I promise but not now."

Peyton and Haley exchanged looks before they both nodded. "How 'bout tonight, you guys can come over to this lovely beach house I'm renting and we can have a girl's night," Brooke said relaxing.

Peyton was smiling when she turned to look at the court again but froze when she saw Jake standing in front of her. It wasn't so much as seeing Jake again, but the little girl who was holding his hand. She was gorgeous, with blue eyes and blonde hair. She was a little on the tiny side but beautiful with her navy blue sundress on.

"Hey Peyton, I just wanted to introduce you to my daughter, Jenny. Jenny, this is Peyton Sawyer," Jake said introducing them. He knew he was taking a chance but the old Peyton Sawyer would never hurt his daughter's feelings.

Peyton stared at the little girl in shock. She had always imagined herself watching Jenny grow up, being there, and raising her. And now seeing her, at six years old, made her realize just how much she had missed. "Hi Jenny," she finally said trying to sound like her heart wasn't breaking even more.

"Hi Peyton," Jenny said giving her a smile. "Daddy has a picture of you in his room, he said you knew me when I was a baby."

Peyton looked up at Jake in confusion. A picture of her, Peyton Sawyer, in his room. A part of her prayed that that had to mean something, but another part of her was still afraid to let herself dwell on anything having to do with Jake.

"Coach Jake!" One of the high school boys yelled. "Come play with us!"

"Coach?" Peyton said confused. She watched as Jake bent down to talk to Jenny before he walked out to join the guys on the court. She looked at Haley and Brooke but they both looked as confused as she did.

"My daddy coaches the High School Ravens," Jenny said proudly. "Well, he helps Coach Whitey, or helped." Jenny looked sad when she said that.

Lucas watched as Jake walked over to join them. "Hey man," he said giving him a hug. "It's been a long time." He looked at Nathan and smiled. "Jake, how 'bout taking on the Raven's? Lets show them we still got it."

Jake smiled and caught the ball when Nathan threw it at him. "Okay, sorry boys, but I'm on the Scott brother's side."

Today was suppose to be a day of grieving. A day of remembering an old man that had touched the hearts of many people. And as Lucas, Nathan and Jake took on the future of basketball, they all smiled. He was gone, in a better place. But his memory lives on in every person he came in contact with. And they knew that Whitey was looking down on them and smiling, happy that they had finally come home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Brooke took one last look around the beach house she was renting before she opened the front door. The next five minutes were spent with tons of hugs and getting snacks together before they all settled down in the living room. Brooke was sitting by herself in an easy chair, while Haley and Peyton both sat beside each other on the couch.

"So," Peyton said finally staring at her best friend with a smile. "Looked like you and Lucas had a nice…hello."

Brooke felt her face flush but took a deep breath before she answered. She had been mentally preparing her answer to the question she knew had been coming. So she opened her mouth but was surprised when her nicely rehearsed speech didn't come out. "It felt so great to be in his arms again." She started laughing when both Peyton and Haley screeched like they were teenagers. "I so didn't mean to say that."

"Well then I'm happy you did," Haley said sincerely. "But what exactly does that mean?"

Brooke ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "I don't know, I've been running or more likely hiding for years and I'm not sure I want to change that. I like my life, forget that, I love my life. I have a career that everybody dreams for, friends that still care about me, and well, that's about it. But I'm happy with it."

"So you wouldn't want to scratch the eyes out of Lucas's future wife?" Peyton asked skeptically.

Brooke froze and stared at her best friend in shock. "Lucas is getting married?" she asked in a voice that can only be described as cold as ice.

"No, but I've just proved my point. You may like your life now or love it, whatever," Peyton said rolling her eyes. "But you want Lucas, on some level you want him."

Brooke was quiet for so long that they were sure she wasn't going to answer. "If there's one thing I've learned over these past years is you can't always have what you want."

Haley looked like she was ready to argue but Peyton shook her head. They had tagged team her tonight but maybe it was time to back off a bit. They didn't want to make her run again. Haley had something she wanted to say but Peyton was the relationship guru so she was going to listen, for now. And anyways, she had a question for everybody's favorite bottled blonde.

"So Peyton," Haley said changing the subject. "Now that we know about Brooke's love life, or lack there of. What's going on with you, and should I mention a certain father who seems to have set his sights on you again?"

Peyton glared at Haley. She wasn't ready to talk about Jake. She hadn't even decided if she was going to think about him. "Nothing," she said finally.

"Well, for nothing there seemed to be a ton of sparkage going on? And Jenny, a total cutie," Brooke said happy to jump on the Peyton train. Anything to get them off of her life.

"You saw nothing, nothing, nothing," Peyton said quickly.

"Protesting too much I think," Haley said sharing a grin with Brooke. "But we can take a hint, if you're too scared to talk about it."

Peyton sat up straight. Afraid! She wasn't afraid of anything. "I am not afraid. I just don't see why we have to talk about something that was dead and buried years ago. He left and I moved on. I have a life that I also love very much. I'm happy too dammit."

"Okay," Brooke said slowly drawing out the word. There was a tense silence when all three girls were lost in there thoughts.

Haley decided to break the silence. She had something that had to be said and maybe it would make Peyton a little happier. She was after all, the eternal optimist. "Peyton, I won't argue that your life is great, and I won't argue with the fact he left you and you did move on. But did you ever wonder if he moved on? Jenny said something about your picture in his house, and he's tried to talk to you twice now. Maybe it's not buried on his side."

Peyton closed her eyes. Leave it to Haley to point out the one thing she hadn't let herself even think about. Because there was that small part of her who wanted him to want her still. "Maybe but I'm just not ready to go there yet."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Okay this is way to depressing. We need to get out, lets go somewhere." They were all ready in less than an hour and were out the door and on there way to find some trouble.

* * *

Lucas sat in his old room looking around. He still couldn't believe that it looked exactly the same. His mom hadn't changed anything. When he closed his eyes he could go back to high school and have a handful of memories in this exact room. And most of them included Brooke.

"Memories," Karen said smiling at her son.

Lucas opened his eyes and smiled back at his mom. "A ton."

Karen walked farther into the room and sat down beside him. "I still find myself opening your door and just staring at everything. I miss you so much when you are gone Lucas."

Lucas nodded. "Same here mom," he said giving her a hug. He pulled away and looked towards his wall and smiled when he saw a picture of him and Brooke taken when they were going out. He still couldn't believe he had screwed things up with her.

Karen followed his eyes until she saw the picture. "So that was quite a hello between you and Brooke today?"

"And understatement," Lucas said quietly. "When I saw her today mom, I just wanted to grab her and not let go. And then we hugged and it was everything I remembered but more too. But I put my heart out there before and she left. I can't do it again."

"Well, if I remember correctly, the girl in question also put her heart out on the line and was rejected in a much harsher way," Karen pointed out. "Listen, I didn't say that to criticize you, you were young and so was she. But cheating hurts no matter the age. And I'm guessing you have to figure out how to get around that first."

"I never meant to hurt her Mom," Lucas said softly. "I never realized her feelings were so deep for me. I just thought we were having fun. If I could just go back, I'd change everything. I just can't believe how bad I hurt her."

"That's the problems with looking back, you only end up wishing things were different," she said softly. "I won't say I'm glad things didn't work out back then but I think you're both better off because of it. You've grown so much since then and I have a feeling Brooke's grown up a lot too. Maybe now you can make it work."

"What if she walks away again?" Lucas asked. "I don't think I could handle that."

"Well, I know you can," Karen said giving her boy a hug again. "Maybe you should just try being friends first, that something you skipped last time."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, we sorta jumped head first into a relationship."

Karen stood up. "Nathan called, something about Dan driving him nuts and he wanted to know if you wanted to go get a few drinks."

Lucas smiled. "Thanks mom," he said seriously. He sat in his room for a couple more minutes before he stood up and grabbed the extension in his room. Drinks with his brother were just what he needed.

* * *

Next Chapter: Boys and Girls go out, what happens when they all run into each other? 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Brooke winked at the bartender as he handed her the tray of shots. It was a busy night and the girls didn't feel like waiting for a waitress. "On the house," he said smiling. "Thanks sugar," she said flirting a little before turning to walk back to the table where Haley and Peyton were both watching her while shaking their heads.

"What?" Brooke asked setting the tray down before she sat down.

"Flirting with the bartender, maybe you haven't changed that much," Haley said grabbing a shot.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "A little flirting never hurt anybody. And sometimes, you can end up with free drinks."

"You got all of these for free?' Peyton said shocked looking at the tray of shots. She started laughing. "Well, some things will never change. One smile from Brooke and guys just lose their head."

Brooke smiled. "Well, here's to a night out with just the girls!" They all held their chosen shot up and downed them at the same time.

Peyton was looking around the room when she saw who walked in the door. "Well, well, well," she said getting a smirk on her face. "If it isn't the Scott brothers."

Brooke and Haley both looked up at the same time. "Nathan!" Haley squealed jumping out of her chair. They met each other half way and hugged like it had been days instead of hours since they had seen each other.

"Get a room," Brooke said making everybody laugh at the table.

"So, I thought you were having a girl's night at your beach house," Lucas said staring at Brooke. She looked beautiful. Her hair was up in some fancy hair do, she had light make up on. She had the tightest pair of blue jeans on with a black tank top that was being held up by the thinnest straps he had seen. She looked like the girl that every mother warned you about. And Lucas loved it.

"Plans change," Brooke said before taking another shot. Lucas looked amazing. He was in his normal uniform of blue jeans and a white t-shirt but with his hair all scruffy looking and he obviously hadn't shaved in a couple days. She didn't want to be obvious about checking him out but with him openly staring at her, he made it difficult.

"Truth is, hanging at the beach house turned out to be way to depressing with both of those two stressing about-" Haley said but was interrupted by Brooke and Peyton.

"I don't think," Brooke said.

"They don't need to hear about that," Peyton said at the same time. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Lets dance," Haley said pulling Nathan out to the dance floor.

"This is way more depressing then the beach house," Brooke said taking another shot. "I mean, here we are, two gorgeous girls and we are sitting in a bar watching Tree Hill's only golden couple dance."

Lucas smiled as he sat down. "Don't forget, one gorgeous guy," he said grabbing one of their shots and downing it.

Brooke rolled her eyes before she smiled. "Yeah, we can't forget the bartender," she said smirking at him. Lucas pretended to look sad but ruined it by laughing.

"So the claws come out," he teased grabbing another shot.

"Well, as much fun as this is," Peyton said standing up. "If I see anymore flirting tonight, I just may puke. So goodnight kiddies."

Brooke felt her face flush as Peyton walked away towards the exit. "So," Lucas said drawing her attention to him. "How's your evening been?"

Brooke smiled. "It just got better."

Lucas smiled at her and looked down at the table. "So how you've been Brooke?"

Brooke sighed. "Well I could give you the answer I tell everybody and say life's been great. Or do you want the truth?"

"The truth," Lucas said softly. "Always the truth."

"I've been living," Brooke said honestly. "I don't eat a lot, I don't sleep. My schedule is beyond impossible. I never see my friends or family, not that they really seem to notice. I spend most nights in a trailer that is really nice but not a home. I finally bought a house and it's been almost a year and the only room that's even remotely finished is the master bedroom. I only have time to come home and fall into bed." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I love my job, don't get me wrong. But sometimes, I feel like I'm missing something." She was staring at Haley and Nathan when she said that. Watching them sway back and forth as they gave each other little pecks on the lips.

Lucas grabbed one of her hands and held on to it. "Well, you can always change that," he said rubbing his fingertips across the back of her hand.

"I can, can I?" She said turning to look at Lucas. "And how do I go about that?"

"Well first off," Lucas said trying to lighten the moment. "You have to get that sad look off your face. And secondly lets get out on that dance floor and dance!" He pulled her out of her chair and out on the dance floor. "They are playing our song."

"Hollaback Girl is our song?" Brooke asked skeptically.

"Okay, maybe not but who cares," Lucas said laughing. "Dance Cheery."

Brooke stared at Lucas. Earlier this evening she didn't want to even think about Lucas, and now she was standing on a dance floor staring at him like he was the only person in the room. And at this moment, she was the happiest she has been in a long time.

Haley and Nathan made their way back to their table surprised to find everybody gone. "Where do you think they all went?" Nathan asked taking the last shot off the tray. He almost spit it all out when Haley started laughing hysterically. "What's so funny, you almost made me spit out the shot," he said annoyed but when he saw what made her laugh, he joined in.

"I never knew how bad of a dancer my brother really was," he said sitting down.

"Why do you think he never dances," Haley said wiping away the few tears that had leaked out. When the next song was a fast one too she pouted. "I wish the DJ would play a slow song. I love watching them slow dance, they look like they were made for each other. Reminds me of us."

"Go request a song, I'm sure the DJ will play it," Nathan said motioning towards the DJ in the corner.

"I know the perfect song," Haley said hurrying over to the DJ.

"Hey, I have a request going out to a Lucas and Brooke," the DJ said once the current song finished. "And this goes out to all of you other love birds her tonight."

Brooke closed her eyes when she heard the opening music. She turned to the DJ and was only a little surprised to see Haley sneaking away. This had been her song for Lucas and herself when they had been going out. She use to play it every night, over and over, while she got ready for their dates. She'd never told Lucas. The only person she had told was Peyton and it looked like she had squealed to Haley.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful,  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it out with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Lucas had been pleasantly surprised when the DJ started playing this song. He knew without even looking that Haley had requested this. She was always playing this song and asking him what he thought. He loved this song, it described his feelings towards Brooke to a Tee. And when the chorus started, he softly sang along so only Brooke could hear.

_Chorus:_  
_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide.  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

Brooke could feel the tears wanting to come out but she was doing everything in her power to hold them back. But once Lucas started singing to her, the tears just started falling. He couldn't know how much this song meant to her.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it out with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Brooke tried to use her arm to wipe away the tears without disturbing Lucas but he leaned back when he felt her move. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Brooke lied. She wasn't exactly a pretty crier and she didn't want to spoil this moment by long speeches. She just wanted to get lost in the music and his arms.

_Chorus:_  
_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide.  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

"Brooke," Lucas said rubbing her back. "I can tell something's wrong, you're crying."

"How'd you know?" Brooke asked confused. He hadn't seen her face and she wasn't making any sounds.

"Brooke, I know you," Lucas said smiling. "Now why don't you tell me why you're crying. Unless it has anything to do with my singing. I don't need you to tell me I'm tone deaf."

Brooke chuckled. "No, it has nothing to do with your singing."

_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead.  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

_Chorus:  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide.  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

"Brooke tell me what's wrong," Lucas said beginning to worry when she went all quiet again.

"It's just this song," Brooke said softly.

"I know, it's one of Haley's favorites," Lucas said rubbing her back again.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked pulling away so she could see his face.

"Haley has made me listen to this song a million times asking me what I think of it," Lucas said rolling his eyes.

Brooke smiled sadly. "No, she was making you listen to it because it was my favorite song."

"Huh," Lucas said confused.

"Hollaback Girl can't be our song Lucas," Brooke said. "Because this is our song. Or at least, I made it our song back when we were together. I use to listen to it over and over and imagine us dancing to it. I loved this song."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Lucas asked curiously.

"I don't know, because guys never care about things like that." Brooke grabbed his hand and started pulling him back to the table. "I had always planned on telling you but then we broke up and I just forgot about it. But I guess Peyton and Haley didn't."

Lucas helped Brooke into her seat before he took his beside her. He smiled at Haley and mouthed the words thank you. It was nice having all your friends on your side. Maybe they had a second chance coming after all.

Next Chapter: Peyton and Jake talk and the gang gets ready to head back to their real lives.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Peyton was walking aimlessly around Tree Hill, thinking about the one thing she had promised herself not to think about. Jake. A part of her wanted to grab onto him with both hands and never let go. But another larger part told her the past was better left in the past and she didn't need to venture down that road again. Been there done that. Had the heartbreak.

She wandered on Main Street looking in the windows of all the closed storefronts. She past old Mrs. Freemont's Christmas shop, it was summer and still she had Santa in the window singing Christmas songs. Then there was Mr. Bedford's Hardware Store; he was showing off all his power tools. Then you had Karen's Café. She had a ton of memories there. But the only ones she could remember were the ones with Jake.

Their own little table in the corner, their own personal love nest. She could remember sitting there, holding his hand, and thinking everything would be okay. Remembered sitting at the table watching him sing to her and Jenny. Some of their best memories were at Karen's Café.

Peyton continued to walk. She passed the River Court, and stopped when she reached the river. She wished she could just go to him and hug him and tell him all was forgotten. But how can she, her heart still hurt from the last time he'd left her. Chosen to fight his battles without her. Who could say that some day he wouldn't do the same thing again? Only he could.

Peyton turned and started running, she ran as fast as she could. She felt the tears streaming down her face as she ran towards the man who had all the answers to every one of her questions. She was out of breath when she reached his door. Or what she hoped was his door. His parents house, that's the only address she'd ever known for him. "Stupid," Peyton said softly. Of course he didn't still live with his parents. What grown man with a daughter still lived with his parents?

"Shouldn't call yourself names like that," Jake said from the porch swing in the shadows.

Peyton froze; she couldn't believe he had been sitting here the whole time. She'd ran up here, stood with her hands on her knees completely out of breath, called herself stupid and here he sat watching her. "Why do you still live with your parents?"

Jake chuckled. "Well, it's a good thing I do, considering the way you ran all the way over here in such a hurry." He watched her face flush in the glow of the street light. "And I don't live with my parents. They moved south when my dad retired, I bought the house from them. It's my house now."

"Oh," Peyton said slowly, slightly ashamed at how bitchy she'd sounded. "We need to talk."

"The four worst words in the English language," Jake said patting the open spot beside him on the swing. "While you might as well sit."

"No, I need to stand," Peyton said still breathing really hard. She stood there trying to gather all her thoughts and then Jake said something that set her off.

"I missed you," Jake said quietly, staring at her intently, trying to imagine the thoughts running through that pretty little head of hers.

"You missed me," Peyton said slowly. Then she got real loud. "Missed me! Don't you dare say that now. Do you know how many times I e-mailed you? How many times I cried myself to sleep? I missed you so damn much that it hurt to breath most days." When he stood up she backed up with both hands up to stop him from coming near her. If he touched her, she wouldn't be able to get this out. "I had no one to talk to. Brooke left, Nathan and Haley had their problems, and Lucas was in his own world. I couldn't even draw Jake! My only escape and it deserted me too. I was completely alone and not once did you even call to make sure I was ok."

"I wanted to," Jake said stepping closer.

"Don't," Peyton said shaking her head. "I waited here for you 'til the very last moment I could. I thought for sure you'd come back. And when you didn't, I decided if you could run, so could I. I ran to the other side of the country. And thank God I did, I have an amazing life Jake. Damn near perfect, which is funny considering how messed up I used to be."

"I'm glad you found yourself Peyton," Jake said sincerely.

"And then I come back here, never expecting in a million years that you'd be here. Because if you had been here, I would have thought you would have had the courage to call me. You couldn't even write me to let me know what happened. Did you think because I had left that I wouldn't have cared?"

"Never," Jake said shaking his head. "I know you would have cared Peyton, but I was just as afraid of you. I had been gone for so long, and when I came back and found out you had left. And were in college and were doing so well, I couldn't disrupt your life again. I thought if I left you alone, maybe you would come back on your own, someday."

Peyton stared at him. "Do you even know how much I loved you? You're right; I was doing well at college because I had no friends, no art, nothing except my schoolwork. I finished early because all I focused on was school. You see, if I focused on something else, I found the memories of what I had with you faded and I could exist, somewhat."

"I am so sorry Peyton," Jake said wrapping his arms around her. "I never meant to cause you so much pain. You have to believe me. I thought I was doing the right thing, I wanted to call, and I dialed the phone a million times. But I wanted to close that chapter of my life before I came home and began a new one with you."

"I wanted to be part of the whole book Jake," Peyton said pulling away. "You didn't want me there though. You wanted to hide it from me, or separate me from it. It doesn't matter now. I just thought you should know why I can't do this again."

"Don't say that!" Jake said stepping towards her again. But stopped when Peyton backed even farther away. She was almost standing at the sidewalk.

"I don't trust you Jake. You have ran from me twice," she said staring at him. "Haven't you ever heard the saying, fool me once, shame one you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Well, I'm not going to give you a third chance to leave me. I've been abandoned by pretty much everybody and I've learned to live with that."

"I didn't abandon you," Jake said beginning to panic. He had never thought this would happen. Yeah sure, they would argue, he could finally explain everything and then they'd hug and find a way to make it work. But she wouldn't let him explain. "I just left for awhile."

"Same words, just a different way of saying them," Peyton said rolling her eyes. "I've got to go now."

"Peyton don't!" Jake said grabbing her arm. She couldn't leave, this couldn't be happening.

"Let me go," Peyton said from between clenched teeth. Jake immediately let her go, not wanting to aggravate her anymore. "The one thing you have to do now Jake, is watch me leave this time. You should recognize it, I learned it from you." Peyton said turning and walking across the street to the other sidewalk and away. She wanted to look back, but she didn't look back anymore. Only forward. She knew she'd done the right thing, but it just hurt so much. Almost too much.

* * *

Brooke finished loading her luggage into the taxi. She turned and took one last look at the beach house. It may have only been a place to stay but for some reason it felt like more. In one short week she had grown to love the small house. 

"So, you just going to leave without saying goodbye," Lucas said walking up the road. Peyton, Nathan and Haley were right behind him.

Brooke smiled. "Never, was going to stop by the café and say my goodbyes," she said sadly. "But looks like we get to have a more private ending."

"Never an ending Brooke," Lucas said shaking his head. "So what's with the quick goodbye, thought you were staying an extra week."

Brooke sighed. "My manager called me last night. The label is flipping out, the album is no where near finished and they want to move up the release date." She leaned back against the taxi and groaned. "So now I get to run back to L.A. and spend hours upon hours in the recording studio."

"Sounds wonderful," Haley said softly. When Nathan stared at her she gave him a reassuring smile. "Just commenting on my time in the studio. It's fun."

"Wouldn't exactly call it that tutor wife," Brooke said picturing all the long hours. It wasn't going to be pretty.

"While I'll be joining you shortly," Peyton said walking over to her best friend to give her a hug. "Magazine wants me back, I have tons of mail piling up. I should be in L.A. day after tomorrow."

"Call me," Brooke said squeezing her tight. She hated saying goodbye.

Peyton pulled away and let Haley and Nathan take their turns. "Sing a song for me," Haley said smiling. Then they all backed away to give Lucas and her some privacy.

"I'm gonna miss you," Lucas said quietly. He stared at her, looking so beautiful in her pink sweat suit, running shoes and ponytail. She was gorgeous. To beautiful for words.

"Of course you will," Brooke said stepping forward into his arms knowing that his arms would wrap around her. She smiled when she felt him envelop her, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I'll miss you too."

Lucas smiled when he heard the words. The past couple days had been spent reacquainting themselves with Tree Hill. They had hung out every day, taking turns learning the new things about each other and remembering the old ones. They had talked for hours and had settled into a comfortable friendship. Something that had been missing in their relationship before. Lucas knew now that they stood a fighting chance at something more.

"Don't get lost in your job Brooke," Lucas said rubbing his hand up and down her back. "Don't lose sight of the big picture. It's just a job, and you have more now. You have Peyton back. You have Tree Hill, and hey, you even have my mom again. You know she's going to e-mail you every week."

Brooke smiled. "I really do like your mom Lucas."

"And you have me," Lucas said softly. "Always. I gave you my number, home and cell. You have my e-mail. And I'm only a plane ride away. And you know all you have to do is call, I'll come running."

"Don't worry so much Broody," Brooke said pulling back to look into his face. She gave him her trademark Brooke smirk. "I'm not made of glass. I won't break."

Lucas shook his head. "Keep in touch this time Cheery."

"You know it," she said pulling completely away. She started to walk back to the taxi and the driver who was beginning to look impatient. She turned around and winked. "Goodbye Broody."

"Never goodbye," Lucas said. "Just see ya later."

Brooke hurried back to Lucas and leaned up to give him a peck on the lips. "See ya broody."

She was in the taxi before she turned to look at Lucas's face. He had one hand touching his lips and the other in the front pocket of his jeans. She smiled and gave a little wave. She turned and took one last look at the beach house and then back at the man standing in front of it. She was going to imprint this memory in her mind. She didn't want to forget a single second. Lucas was right, this wasn't goodbye. She would see him again, and she couldn't wait.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

To: Brooke Davis  
From: Lucas Scott

Hey Cheery,  
You will never guess whom I got off the phone with a couple minutes ago. None other than P. Sawyer. And she claims that not only have you blown her off three times this week alone, you have not returned her phone calls or responded to her e-mails. She's getting worried. And so am I. I thought we talked about these hours of yours. Nobody can push you around except yourself. Please give me a call Brooke; we're all getting really worried. Please call babe. I miss you.

Yours truly,  
Lucas

To: Lucas Scott  
From: Brooke Davis

Broody,  
I tried calling Peyton the other day but her assistant said she was in some meeting and I just haven't had the time to call her back yet. We are almost done with the album and my manager has promised me a vacation once we are completely done. I promise to call tonight. Talk to you later sugar.

Cheery

"Brooke!" Marty yelled walking into the break room of the studio. He took one look at her sitting on the couch with her laptop and overreacted. "We have one song to finish. One song Ms. Davis. Do you think you can pry yourself away from your computer for a couple hours?"

"A couple of hours Marty," Brooke said closing her laptop. "We've been here since 6 a.m. and we didn't leave until after midnight the night before. Excuse me for taking a break. At this rate I will lose my voice before I can possible finish."

"This song is going to be the single Brooke. We need to make this one perfect," Marty explained. He led her out of the break room and into the studio. "The label wants it done by the end of the week. So we have to really push this week. Next week you can take a break."

Brooke was feeling slightly light headed when she stepped into the recording booth. She had yet to eat anything and all she had had to drink is a bottle of water. "Can I get some food sent in?"

"After a couple more takes," Marty voice came through the headphones.

Brooke rolled her eyes but looked at the sheet music on the music stand in front of her. She didn't really need music, considering the song was co written by her. A lot of the lyrics have come straight out of her journal. She'd teamed up with some great musicians for the music and putting it all together. She was really proud of it. Even more proud of the fact is was going to be her first single. She'd titled the song Your Eyes. The whole song was about Lucas, as were most of them. It symbolizes everything she had felt and still did feel for him.

"Whenever your ready Brooke," Marty said from the other side of the window.

Brooke took a deep breath and then nodded her head at the guy who worked the switchboard. When she heard the music start coming through her headphones she smiled, she was ready. "If I was drowning in the sea? Would you dive right in and save me? If I was falling like a star, would you be right there to catch me? If I was dreaming of your kiss, would you look right through me?" she sang digging deep for the last note. She broke off when everything in her line of vision got blurry. "Marty," she said softly reaching out to grab the music stand but the last thing she remembered was the stand not being there and then there was darkness.

* * *

Lucas grabbed his gym bag and started tossing his dirty practice clothes inside of it. Coach had really worked them today, with a three-hour practice then he had the new players lift weights for another hour. Lucas's shoulder was killing him; he would definitely be icing it tonight.

"Lucas, Haley's on the phone for you," Nathan said tossing his brother his cell phone. "Seems you still haven't turned yours on."

Lucas was smiling when he answered the phone. "Yes Haley," he said ready for the lecture about keeping his phone on at all times. But when he heard the tone of Haley's voice, his smile faded away.

"Lucas," Haley said sounding really worried. "Peyton just called me. Brooke collapsed at the recording studio. Lucas, she's in the hospital and her manager told the hospital no visitors."

"Is she okay? What happened? How long ago did Peyton call?" Lucas asked barely making it to the bench before his legs gave out. He couldn't believe it, when he had e-mailed her last night; he had never imagined he'd be getting this phone call today.

"She doesn't know Lucas, the nurse would only tell her that Ms. Davis is resting," Haley said beginning to cry. "I'm worried Lucas, and Peyton is really worried. They were suppose to go to dinner tonight."

Lucas sighed. "Haley, I'm going to go talk to coach. Can you call the airline and get me a ticket? Then call Peyton and tell her what time I'll get there."

"Lucas, you just got back," Haley pointed out.

"Haley, what did you think I was going to do when you called me?" Lucas asked sarcastically. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Haley, I'm just worried. Please, will you do this for me."

"Call you in a few," Haley said hanging up.

Lucas paced outside the coach's office, knowing that he was about to get his butt chewed. Not only was he a new player, he hadn't done very well in practice. Coach Riley wasn't exactly the understanding type either. He finally knocked on the door and winced when he heard the coach yell to come in. Here went nothing.

"Coach, it's Lucas," he said opening the door slowly. "Is this a bad time?"

"Get in, shut the door and sit down," Coach Riley barked not even looking away from his computer screen. When Lucas got settled down the coach leaned back in his chair. "Wanted to talk to you too," he said staring at him.

Lucas nodded but then there was an awkward silence. "So Coach, I know I just got back but a very close friend of mine is in the hospital in L.A. and I was wondering if I could take a couple days to go and see her," he said politely waiting for the Coach to yell.

When the coach just continued to stare at him, Lucas got worried. He didn't want to ruin his chances on the team but he had to go and see Brooke. He hadn't been there for her before and he wasn't going to do that to her again.

"You know, I've done more for you and Nathan than I have for any other player," the Coach said quietly. "The truth is, I've never really cared about the players, just the game. But when I watched you and Nathan play in college, I knew that you guys had something. The old part of me wants to say no, that you need to start learning the plays and your new teammates. But since I originally planned on pulling you from practice for awhile, maybe a vacation is what you do need."

"Pull me from practice?" Lucas asked confused.

"Your shoulder Lucas," Riley said motioning to him to stand up. He lifted up his sleeve and pressed lightly around his shoulder and Lucas couldn't stop from wincing. It was really sore. "I was going to have you just sit out and watch practice and look at the play book. But if this girl is really important to you, you can take a week and go check on her."

"A week!" Lucas said surprised. "Coach, I was only asking for two or three days, that's it."

"Boy when I tell you to take a week I mean a week," Riley barked. "Now don't you want the time to spend with your girlfriend?"

"Ah, she's just a friend, a good friend," Lucas said his face flushing when the Coach smirked at him.

"Never figured you to be slow when it came to girls," Riley teased.

"It's complicated," Lucas said seriously.

"Well, take a week but you have to promise me to work on it, ice it," Riley ordered. "See you back here next week. Here's a copy of the playbook, memorize it."

Lucas nodded and made his way to the door. "Thank you coach," he said before grabbing his duffle bag and walking out the door. He was already dialing Haley's number when he stepped outside and made his way towards his car.

"The earliest flight leaves tonight at midnight but you won't get there until 7 tomorrow morning," Haley said picking up the phone. It paid to have caller id.

"Did you tell them it was an emergency?" Lucas asked feeling disappointed.

"Yeah but they are full. They might be able to bump you up one flight if no one shows up but they doubt it. I already called Peyton and she'll be there to pick you up," Haley explained. "Did coach flip out?"

"No, he gave me a week actually," Lucas said smiling. "Well, thanks for helping me out Hales, you're a good friend."

"The best actually," Haley joked. "You better call me as soon as you see Brooke. And tell her she better be okay or I'm going to hurt her."

"I will, talk to you later," Lucas said hanging up his phone. He made it to his apartment in fifteen minutes. It took him about an hour to pack and throw away some of the food in his fridge. But soon he was on his way to the airport. He'd try calling Peyton but she wasn't answering her cell phone. He was really worried but by tomorrow he would see her for himself and make sure she was ok. And he would be having words with her manager. Somebody needed to look out for her and it seemed Lucas was the only one willing to do that.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lucas was walking quickly through the airport when his cell phone started ringing. "Hello," he said cursing as he got stuck behind an old couple that was walking extremely slow.

"Where in the hell are you?" Peyton asked sounding impatient. "Your plane landed over fifteen minutes ago."

"Well they just let us off a second ago, I'm making my way to baggage," Lucas said finally stepping around the old couple.

"Would you hurry up," Peyton said before hanging up.

Lucas turned off his phone. He would have laughed at Peyton's impatience if only he wasn't feeling the same way. He was just as worried, if not a little more. It took another five minutes to navigate his way from his gate to baggage claim. But as soon as he got there he saw Peyton standing off to the side with his suitcase. "How'd you know which one was mine?" he asked confused.

Peyton rolled her eyes but grabbed his arm to hurry him towards the door. "It's the same suitcase you've had since high school Lucas. Don't you ever get rid of anything?" she asked curiously.

"Why when this one still works?" Lucas asked confused. Then he realized what they were talking about and decided to change the subject. "Have you heard anything? Is she okay?"

Peyton unlocked her car and got in the driver seat while Lucas put his suitcase in the trunk. She answered his question as soon as he got in the passenger side and shut the door. "I made friends with a nurse there, she doesn't seem to think much of Brooke's manager and wanted me to know that Brooke will be fine. She will be released today when the doctor makes the rounds."

"What time will that be?" Lucas asked looking at his watch.

"Couple hours," Peyton said softly. "Lucas, she was all alone the whole night. Marty wouldn't let anybody see her and yet never came to check on her himself." She looked in her review mirror to change lanes before continuing. "She hates hospitals Lucas."

"I know," Lucas admitted just as quietly. "But we'll be there when she gets released."

Peyton navigated her way to the hospital; it took over an hour with rush hour traffic. Lucas was already opening the door when she put the car in park. "Hang on a moment Lucas!" she yelled turning the car off.

Lucas barely heard her as he hurried towards the entrance. He had only one thought in his head and that was to get to Brooke. A million people could tell him she was going to be okay and he wouldn't believe it until he saw her. Brooke was exceptionally well at telling people she was okay when she wasn't. She had a very good poker face. But he was able to see past the wall, or he use to be able to see past it. Maybe things had changed. He'd just have to see her to find out.

* * *

Brooke had just finished putting on her sweatpants and tank top when the nurse knocked on the door and opened it. She smiled when the nurse handed her a hot cup of coffee. She'd do anything to get the fuzziness out of her head.

"Doctor doesn't recommend coffee," the nurse said watching her gulp down the hospitals version of coffee. "He said sleep and food are the only thing that's going to help. And lots of both."

Brooke sighed as she finished the cup. She could feel the caffeine already running through her system. "I just need a pick me up," she said setting the cup on the table beside her bed. "Did my manager send my driver?"

"Your car is waiting downstairs," the nurse said shaking her head. She reached outside the door and grabbed the wheelchair the hospital provided to all patients. She was just pushing it into the room when she saw the young man and the girl she'd come to know as Peyton hurrying towards the nurse's station. "I'll be right back Ms. Davis," she said shutting the door again.

"Her name is Brooke Davis," the guy was saying while he took deep breaths.

"I'll handle this," she said stepping up.

"Kim," Peyton said smiling. They gave each other a quick hug before Lucas interrupted.

"Do you know Brooke?" he asked hopefully.

"Is she still here? You haven't released her yet have you?" Peyton asked before she could even say a word.

"No we haven't released her," Kim said glancing back to make sure Brooke's door was still shut. "She's going to be released very soon, as soon as the doctor makes his rounds. But you know the rules Peyton, she isn't allowed any visitors." She watched as Lucas and Peyton both looked so disappointed. "But what I can tell you is that Ms. Davis is awake now and can tell me herself if she wants to see you. So, I know Peyton but who are you?"

"Lucas, Lucas Scott," Lucas said quickly.

She nodded as she turned back and walked ten feet away to a closed door. She knocked and Peyton and Lucas stared in shock as she poked her head in. Brooke had been that close and they had had no idea.

Brooke was looking around the room when the nurse knocked on the door. "Hey Kim, can you believe that I was here for a day and my room looks exactly the same as it did when I get here. Doesn't say much for my social life," she said her voice trailing off, she looked so alone sitting on the bed.

Kim smiled. "Well, you have visitors now," she said before motioning Peyton and Lucas forward. Surprise was definitely in order here. Nobody who looked that pitiful would mind visitors and she knew Peyton definitely cared for Brooke. And Peyton's boyfriend looked just as worried.

Brooke looked confused, Marty couldn't be here, and besides he had meetings all day. She froze in shock when she saw Lucas and then Peyton walk through the door. "P.  
Sawyer, what are you doing here?" she asked giving her a hug before pulling away. She turned to Lucas and Kim smiled at the look in here eye. So she was wrong there, Lucas belonged to Brooke.

"And Lucas," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Aren't you suppose to be in New York?" She pulled away but stood close to him. She was still a little dizzy and it felt good to be next to him.

"What happened? Are you okay? Why couldn't I see you?" Peyton asked looking at her best friend in concern. She was still really pale and her skin looked clammy like she was still sick. "You don't look so good, are you sure they should be releasing you?"

"I can answer that question," the Doctor said from the doorway. He was flipping through her file and glanced up. "You were brought in here after you passed out at the recording studio. Your manager said one moment you were singing and the next you just fell over." Brooke nodded because that's all she remembered. "You were severely dehydrated and your blood sugar was extremely low. And I think I would be right to assume you haven't been sleeping either?"

Brooke nodded slowly. She looked at the ground not wanting to look at Lucas and Peyton. Lucas had made her promise to take care of herself and Peyton was so perfect. She hated looking like the screw up she felt like.

"Ms. Davis, your body needs sleep, food and water. Your body thrives on all of it, when you quit eating or drinking or sleeping and especially all three, your body shuts down. Your body is worn out. You can't do this to yourself again," the Doctor explained. "You can barely stand up and you've been sleeping and on IV for almost 24 hours. I can't really prescribe anything for you except that you need a vacation, a long vacation. You need to sleep for a week and eat steady meals. You need to drink lots of water."

Brooke felt the room spinning again so she sat down on the edge of bed. She felt Lucas put his hand on her shoulder as he called her name. She looked up at him but closed her eyes when she saw two Lucas's standing there.

"Should she really be released, she doesn't look too good," Peyton said sounding worried.

"No," Brooke said shaking her head back and forth. "I need to get out of here, to go home. Please?"

The Doctor closed her file and handed it to Kim. "She's right, we can't do anything for her here that she can't do for herself at her own home. And she'll be more comfortable there. The only thing is she shouldn't be alone."

"Oh she won't," Lucas said rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Good, then, Ms. Davis, hopefully I won't see you here again," he said before walking out the door.

"Ms. Davis," Kim said pushing the wheelchair into the room. "Your driver is downstairs."

Brooke nodded as she stood up. She looked at Peyton then Lucas. "I better use the car, Rudy, my driver worries. Do you want to ride with me?" she asked Lucas hesitantly, she didn't know if he was here to see her or if he had come to see Peyton.

"Of course," Lucas said turning to Peyton. "Do you want to follow us to her house?"

Peyton smiled at Brooke. "Actually, I have to get to the office, but I can stop by later. Is that okay?"

Brooke nodded and stood up. She stepped forward but paused when she felt Lucas help her towards the wheelchair. She just got settled when Lucas grabbed the handles and started pushing her out of the room. For some reason she didn't feel entirely comfortable with the thought of Lucas going to her home. It was her home, and she didn't want him invading her space. Brooke glanced over her shoulder and took a peek at him but he was talking to Peyton about his suitcase. 'So he was coming to visit Peyton,' Brooke thought to herself. She pursed her lips as she slumped in the wheelchair. It figures, she'd just gotten in the way once again. Story of her life.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lucas gave Peyton a quick hug; they were both extremely relieved to see Brooke was okay. Or at least going to be okay. "Stop by later," he ordered before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. Peyton just nodded and got in her car. Lucas was already making his way towards Brooke who was talking to an old man. He must be the driver.

"Hello, I'm Lucas Scott," he said holding out his hand as he stepped up behind Brooke.

"Mr. Grimes," the old man said softly. The handshake was forgotten as they watched Brooke try to negotiate her way out of the wheel chair and into the backseat of the car. Lucas grabbed one arm and Mr. Grimes grabbed the other. "You can call me Rudy," he added after making sure Brooke was okay.

Lucas walked around to the other side and got in. Rudy was just getting in the driver side when Brooke's cell phone started ringing. "That's Marty," she said quietly. She had the makings of a huge headache and she was starting to feel very nauseous.

"Brooke," Rudy said looking over his shoulder at sounding concerned. "I should tell you he ordered me to bring you to the recording studio, he said you had to finish the single today."

Brooke stared at her cell phone for a second. She could hear Lucas complaining to Rudy but she finally interrupted him. She turned her cell phone off before speaking. "Take me home Rudy. Please," she said.

Rudy nodded and soon they were pulling out of the hospital parking lot. "That's not what Marty wanted," he warned.

"Yeah well, you don't always get what you want," she said seriously. She sneaked a glance out of the corner of her eye at Lucas who was looking at her. She looked away and saw Rudy wink at her from the rearview mirror.

The ride was uneventful. Lucas was sure the scenery was beautiful but he only had eyes for Brooke. She was so pale and she was taking such shallow breaths. She had looked so happy to see him but now she seemed a little standoffish. He racked his brain trying to figure out why she would have such a change of heart but nothing came to mind. He could see her taking little peeks at him, she seemed almost nervous of him. Which was hilarious because Brooke wasn't nervous about anything.

"Do you want me to run by the studio to tell Marty where you are?" Rudy asked pulling into the parking lot of her apartment complex.

Brooke nodded slowly. "Please and tell him I won't be coming in for a day or two. If he complains tell him to call me but I just can't do it today," she said opening her door. Lucas was already out of the car and waiting to help her.

Lucas had his arms around her while she slowly made her way inside. The apartment building looked like any other. Expensive looking but with class. As soon as they got in the elevator Brooke pressed the tenth floor button and leaned back against the wall.

"Tenth floor huh," Lucas said trying to get some sort of conversation going.

"Yeah," Brooke said sounding distracted.

Lucas followed her out of the elevator and into the hallway. He kept his eyes on Brooke afraid she was still a little shaky. He followed her into the apartment and stopped and just stared.

"Welcome to my home," Brooke said softly making sure he couldn't see how nervous she really was.

They were standing in the entry way to the living room and all Lucas could think was it was so Brooke. It was done in bright vibrant blues, pinks, greens and purples. With your first glance you'd think it would clash but she somehow got it all to work. There were pictures everywhere; in fact, one whole wall was covered in picture frames. Lucas strode over to the wall and started smiling when he remembered some of the pictures.

"That was one of the best days of my life," Lucas said pointing at it.

"You didn't even play that day," Brooke said confused after glancing at the picture. It showed Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Lucas, Nathan, Mouth and Tim all laughing at the tournament where Brooke had won the trophy for best choreographer.

"Yeah but I was surrounded by my friends," Lucas said smiling at the memory.

"I wasn't even talking to you at the time," Brooke said shaking her head, she still didn't understand.

"You didn't talk with your mouth Brooke, but your eyes can tell a whole lot with one look. I think that was the beginning of the end," he mumbled the last sentence to himself.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing," Lucas said turning to face her. "I think it's time for you to get some sleep."

Brooke stared at him, she wanted to know what he had said but nothing would get it out of him now. "I'll just go to my room then. You can make yourself comfortable in here. Watch TV or something I guess." She looked around before making her way across the room to the hallway that lead to her bedroom. "I'll see you later. Just wake me up when Peyton gets here and I'll lock up behind you when you leave."

"Leave?" Lucas asked confused but Brooke was already walking away. He shrugged his shoulders, somehow their wires had gotten crossed but if she thought for one second he was leaving her alone, she was mistaken. And he couldn't wait for the argument that was sure to happen when he told her that. Lucas looked back at the pictures on the wall and smirked, he couldn't wait.

* * *

Peyton walked into her office and smiled at D.J. who was on the phone taking down a message. She smiled sadly but instead of getting that feeling that she was coming home again, she felt a little lonely. After watching Lucas and Brooke sneak looks at each other and pretend that they weren't totally in love with each other, she felt so much more alone.

She sat down behind her desk and looked around. Her desk was practically empty, with only two picture frames on her desk, one of her dad and the other a picture of all her friends at Tric. Here she was a very talented artist and her office was as sterile as a doctor's office.

"Here's your mail," D.J. said walking in carrying a box full of mail. "I went through them first, but only got rid of the weird ones."

Peyton was still looking at her desk. "Does my desk look empty?" she asked curiously.

D.J. looked confused but shrugged her shoulders. "It's a little empty but you don't seem like the type to clutter up your space." She set the box down and put her hands on her hips. "Is there something wrong? Did something happen? Oh my God, is Brooke okay? I am so insensitive, I totally spaced."

Peyton shook her head. "Brookes fine, locked up in her house with the one guy in all the world that would literally lay down and die for her." She pushed back from her desk and leaned back in her desk chair.

D.J. smiled. "Well then, everything's good then, right?"

Peyton finally nodded after a couple moments. "Have you ever been in love?"

"Like ten million times, why?" D.J. joked sitting down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. Peyton obviously had a lot on her mind.

"No, I mean real love. Not just love, but in love," Peyton explained looking at D.J. with such a pitiful look that D.J. decided to be serious.

"No, I haven't," D.J. admitted. "I came close once, but it turned out I wasn't exactly what he was looking for. Not enough cash and I wasn't aspiring to be anything that would bring in money."

Peyton frowned. "I'm sorry," she said feeling bad for her friend.

D.J. shook her head. "I'm over it now, but I'm guessing your story is better than mine."

Peyton was quiet, gathering her thoughts before she decided to let it out. "He was amazing, a father at 16." She smiled at the look on D.J.'s face. "He was an amazing father, which was the first thing I noticed. We were friends first, he was just so easy to talk to and seemed so different from the other guys my age. But then drama happened and he left."

"I'm assuming you met later, in college, here, what?" D.J. asked confused.

"He came back," Peyton said smiling at the memory. "I fell in love, which for me was a big thing. He was just everything I had ever imagined. He was perfect, and it didn't matter about the baby. I loved Jenny more than anything. I loved them both."

"But?"

"He left," Peyton said tears starting to fall when the memory came flashing back.

"For no reason," D.J. said shocked.

"No, he was in the middle of a custody battle with Jenny's Mom and in the process the mother kidnapped Jenny," Peyton said giving her the short version. "He told me and I swear my heart just stopped. I knew that he would be leaving and he wouldn't be back this time. There wasn't going to be a happy ending. I cried so hard that I thought I would die."

"So, whatever happened to him?"

Peyton smiled but there was nothing happy about it. "Before Whitey's funeral, your guess was as good as mine. But he was there, living in Tree Hill like he never left. Lives in his parent's old house, raising his beautiful little girl, and has a job he loves. He has the perfect little family, minus the wife." She stood up and started pacing back and forth. "And then he sees me and wants to start over. He's been back for years, and never told me. He didn't want to disrupt my life. Didn't want me to know that everything worked out okay. I saw him and my heart broke all over again. I just wanted to grab him and hug him and never let go." Peyton just stopped and turned to look at D.J. not realizing tears were streaming down her face.

"Peyton," D.J. said getting up and hurrying around the desk. She wrapped both her arms around her just as the mask that she had carefully erected came crashing down.

"I just couldn't, I love him so much, and I always have. But he's left me so many times and I just can't go through it again. I just can't," Peyton said crying so hard D.J. was afraid she was going to hyperventilate.

"Breath Peyton," D.J. ordered beginning to panic. "You have to breath."

Peyton nodded and mentally started blocking off everything. She started taking deep breaths and soon the tears stopped. "I'm sorry," she said pulling away and wiping her face.

"Don't apologize," D.J. said softly. She watched as her boss sat down and try to wipe her face dry but she couldn't hide the puffy eyes and the shattered look in them. "Peyton, I know you're the advice columnist, but can I maybe say a little something."

"Sure," Peyton said closing her eyes against the tears that still wanted to come out.

"Talk to him," D.J. said smiling when Peyton turned to stare at her. "I never saw a woman cry so many tears over a guy that wasn't worth it. So talk to him. Maybe you can work something out."

Peyton stared at her even when she left the room. She stared at the spot where she had been standing. It felt like hours but it was more like minutes when she finally turned back to her desk. It was another couple minutes before she grabbed the box of mail. She didn't know what she was going to do in her own life but maybe she could help out some teenagers. And maybe she could help out herself in the process.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Brooke groaned as she opened up one eye and saw her alarm clock. It said 8:47, and since it was dark outside her window, the only conclusion she came too was she had slept the whole day away. It took another couple of minutes before she sat up and looked around her room. Normally the house would have been quiet but she could hear the TV from downstairs. "He couldn't shut the TV off," Brooke complained crawling her way from underneath her comforter.

She felt the room spin when she was finally standing but it went away, only the grumbling in her stomach took over. Brooke held onto her stomach as she made her way to the living room. Basketball was left on, of course, what else would Lucas watch. Brooke turned the TV off and screamed when somebody touched her shoulder.

"Brooke, it's just me," Lucas said trying not to laugh at the look on her face. "You knew I was here," he added slightly confused.

"I so thought you would have left by now. Peyton can't be working this late," Brooke said grabbing onto the living room couch as she lowered herself down. Her heart was still beating a million times a minute and she was sure it was still in her throat. "You just scared the crap out of me!"

"No, she stopped by hours ago and dropped off my duffle," Lucas explained gesturing towards his duffle by the door. "She didn't want to wake you but she told me to tell you to call her. Girl talk I guess."

Brooke was still trying to sort it out in her head when she said, "but you were here to see her. Why didn't you go with her? I don't need a keeper, I'm feeling better I swear." She stood up and started walking into the kitchen she needed water. "You can go call her and have her pick you up."

"Why would she do that since I'm here to see you?" Lucas asked deliberately confusing her more.

"Huh?" Brooke asked stopping by the sink. She stared at him forgetting why she had come in the kitchen in the first place. Nothing he said was making sense.

"Brooke, come here," Lucas said pulling out a dining room chair. He wanted to smile but he knew that she would start to yell and that's not what he wanted. As soon as they were both sitting he continued. "Do you know why I came to Los Angeles today," he asked already knowing the answer.

"To see Peyton," Brooke said already wishing the conversation were over. She didn't want to hear about them and whatever they were.

"No," Lucas said giving her his sexy half smile when she looked at him. "I came here for you. I got a phone call last night from Haley and all she could tell me was Brooke was in the hospital and Peyton didn't know what was wrong and if you were okay. It seems your manager made sure you couldn't have any visitors." He got up and went to one of her cupboards and grabbed a glass. Brooke watched as he filled it with tap water and set it down in front of her.

"Thank you," she mumbled still reeling from the words he just said.

"So I asked for a couple days off, got on a plane and flew across the country to make sure one of my best girls was okay," Lucas said putting his hand on top of one of hers. "You had us so scared Brooke. And I'm going to be having a talk with this manager; you never should have ended up in the hospital. It shouldn't come to that. No cd, no movie, nothing is worth that. You need to take care of yourself."

"I know," Brooke admitted feeling her face flush bright red. "I am just under so much pressure, the last song, the single isn't coming together like we thought it would. I don't know what to do. And we only have a week before it has to be done, or I'll be fined. And neither of us wants that. He's not such a bad guy, just extremely…focused is the best word, I guess."

"No excuse," Lucas said holding up a finger to her lips. "I'm here for a week, and I'm making sure you take care of yourself. Good care of yourself too." He felt himself squirm when she just stared at him. "And I'm going to stay here with you, so I can take care of you, yeah, okay."

"Was that an order?" Brooke asked quietly.

"Ahh…no," Lucas said timidly, he had always been a little wary of Brookes temper and she had a bad one.

"Good, I'll show you to the guest room," she said smiling getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

"Good, okay then," Lucas said a little surprised at how easy that was. But when he saw the smirk on her face he knew that she had something up her sleeve. And when she stopped by the couch, he knew. "This is your guest room?"

"Only the best for you," she teased putting her hands on her hips. "Of course you can always go stay at a hotel if you want a bed."

"No, the couch is good," Lucas said already imagining his feet hanging off the edge. Well, nobody said it was going to be an easy week, or a comfortable one. He would have to just make do with the bad, because spending a whole week in Brooke's company was definitely the good. Real good.

"Good," Brooke said turning to walk back in the kitchen. Her stomach was beginning to driver her nuts, with its constant grumbling. "Did you eat dinner because I have gone beyond hungry and have reached starving?"

Lucas smiled as he followed her back in the kitchen. She was just opening the refrigerator door when he saw and heard the squeal. She definitely hadn't changed that much.

"You didn't," she said pulling out the clear container. She took off the lid and stuck two fingers inside. "It's your mom's famous Tuna Salad. I haven't had this in forever, like five years," she said rolling her eyes. "Do I have bread, I don't think I have bread. It's one of the seven deadly sins, ya know? But chocolates the worst, horrible thing that chocolate."

Lucas just watched her chatter on as she kept sticking her fingers in the salad and eating it that way. She was so beautiful, even after spending the whole day in bed. Her hair was a mess, a gorgeous mess. She had no make up on, and her clothes were beyond wrinkly. But she was the sexiest he had ever seen her. If her fans could see her now, they would never believe she was the same woman in her movies.

"Okay, go sit down and find something on TV," Lucas said pulling the container away. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her towards the door. "I'll make you a sandwich and bring it to you. Eating with your fingers in no way to eat my mom's tuna salad."

Brooke stuck her tongue out at him but hurried out of the room when Lucas glared at her. When he got that look in his eyes, he wasn't playing anymore. He was serious and you didn't want to mess with Lucas Scott when he was serous.

She was watching some reality show when Lucas walked in carrying a plate with a sandwich and some carrots and celery sticks. "Yummy," she said taking the plate from him. "At least you got wheat bread."

Lucas rolled his eyes but sat down beside her and looked at the TV. "What are you watching?"

"It's this great show that Ashton Kutcher started, its called Beauty and the Geek," Brooke explained with her mouth full of sandwich. "You see, these beautiful girls and geeky guys team up until you find the ultimate beauty and geek. I would so be on it if I wasn't famous."

"As what?" Lucas asked laughing when Brooke elbowed him.

"Do I look like a geek?" she asked with pursed lips.

"Well, right now," Lucas said still laughing. He held her down when she immediately tried to get up. "I'm kidding, you look fine Brooke. Beautiful in fact, so eat your sandwich."

"Oh, I liked that team," Brooke said pouting when her favorite team lost. She handed Lucas the remote when the credits started rolling. "You can pick next." She sat back to eat but quickly added, "no basketball. You know what, no sports, find something that actually has substance."

"Like Beauty and the Geek has substance," Lucas said already switching it from ESPN. He went through all the main channels and nothing was on. He went to HBO On Demand and started flipping through the movies.

"Ooohh, The Notebook," Brooke said getting excited. She reached for the remote and gave him the puppy dogface when he held it away from her. "Please."

"You just said it was my turn to choose what was on TV," Lucas reminded her. But he couldn't hold his own against her puppy dogface. She looked so cute with her bottom lip sticking out. "Okay, enough," he said choosing her movie. "I can't believe I'm about to watch the ultimate chick flick."

"You've never seen it," Brooke said sounding horrified. She set the plate down on the coffee table and looked at him like he was under a microscope.

"Me along with all the single male population in the world," Lucas said shaking his head as the opening credits started to roll.

"But it's the best movie ever. I wish I would have read the screenplay first but I'm also glad they chose whom they did. They have such chemistry," Brooke said smiling when it started.

"Who's in it?" Lucas asked but was immediately shushed by Brooke. He leaned back and started watching her instead of the movie. Her face was so expressive, you could read every emotion on her face. But soon he was sucked into the story, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the powerful love story unfolding in front of him.

Brooke hit the power button when the credits started to roll. She looked over at Lucas and giggled. "Are you crying?" she asked in between giggles.

Lucas wiped his face real quickly and glared at her. "No, I have something in my eye," he said.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever," she said teased. She laid her head back and smiled softly. "I want my own Noah."

"What?" Lucas asked laying his head down besides hers.

"I want a guy like Noah," Brooke said again. "He broke up with her, she left town, he wrote her 365 letters and never received an answer. He finally came home, to buy their dream house and when he went to get the permits, he sees her kissing another guy. But still he goes back to the house and builds it exactly the way she wants. With her special room for painting. He loved her through everything."

"He hooked up with another woman," Lucas pointed out.

"Yeah but he never gave her his heart. That was only for Allie. And then in the end, she comes back and chooses him. And he just stands there like he always knew she'd come back." She turned to Lucas. "I just want someone to feel that way about me."

Lucas opened his mouth but then closed it. Here was his chance, to tell Brooke exactly how he felt and he could feel it slipping away. He just couldn't tell her without knowing how she felt. He'd hate to be completely open with her and then have her laugh in his face. Although, Brooke wasn't that mean, she'd probably just kiss him and tell him to go or something. Didn't history always repeat itself?

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed now," she said wringing her hands. She was slightly embarrassed about being so open with him and then having him just sit there without saying anything.

Lucas smiled sadly, he'd definitely missed his chance. "See you tomorrow," he said getting up. He went to get his duffle and by the time he turned back around Brooke was gone. He smiled when he thought of how she seemed to be nervous. And it was only day one.

Brooke fluffed up her pillows before climbing back into her king bed. She almost felt guilty laying in this huge bed that obviously had enough room for the both of them, it had enough room for four people. But he had invited himself and he needed to suffer. And besides, there was always tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Peyton sat in her office checking her e-mail and vamping her portion of the website. She had been up most of the night thinking about Jake and wondering if she'd made a mistake. She still had feelings for him but she was just so afraid. Afraid of falling for him, giving him her heart and having him leave her again. She knew that Nikki wasn't a problem anymore and that he had a good life going for him in Tree Hill but taking that first step was almost impossible.

Peyton groaned as D.J. brought in the mail for the day. At least there wasn't as much as yesterday. D.J. stood there smiling even after Peyton had dismissed her. Peyton finally tossed down a handful of letters and gave D.J. her full attention. "May I help you?"

D.J. revealed a letter from behind her back and held it out for Peyton to take but quickly pulled it out of reach when she reached for it. "Well, after you told me your little love story yesterday I was wondering about the guy. And what happened when I flipped through the mail today. Behold a letter, from Tree Hill. And of course you're thinking, I never told you his name but," she said turning the letter so Peyton could read the return address. "It says Jake and Jenny, and I do remember that name."

"You're wrong," Peyton said wanting to rip that letter out of her hands so bad.

"You could be right, this could be just an amazing coincidence, but for some reason and it might be that hungry look in your eye, I think not." D.J. finally dropped the letter on her desk and started making her way to the door. "Read it Peyton, and keep an open mind. People just might surprise you."

Peyton stared at the letter. Now that she could open it, she was terrified. What if it said she was right to run away and that they don't belong together? What if it said she'd changed too much and she wasn't the girl he remembers, because she wasn't. She had changed and some for the good but most for the bad. She picked up the letter and ran her finger across his name. Just reading his name made her want to smile.

"Would you open it already," D.J. said from over the intercom.

Peyton shook her head but she was smiling as she did. She opened the envelope and unfolded the letter inside. She took one last deep breath before she began to read.

_Dear Whomever Reads This, _

Hello, my name is Jake Jagielski. I was or am a friend of Peyton Sawyers. I know it's teenage girls that are usually writing her and whoever is reading this probably thinks I'm a stalker and I seriously need to get a life. I know I would. But for a long time Peyton Sawyer was a huge part of my life and I'm probably grasping at straws now but this is my last chance.

Peyton Sawyer is an amazing woman. And since you work with her, I'm sure you know that. But she's not the teenage girl I remembered. She's more cynical and afraid; the Peyton I remember took chances and always stood up to the things that terrified her. And a part of me is afraid that Peyton is gone and I had something to do with that.

I hurt her, and it was a long time ago and you may think I am really conceited to believe I changed her for life, but I think I was part of it. You see I left her. Not once, but twice. Looking back, I can say I was stupid. But back then I thought I was making the right choice. But nobody in his or her right mind leaves a girl like Peyton. She was perfect for me.

So now I need to ask for some advice. I need to know how I get her to see that I never meant to break her heart. I always meant to come back for her. I need to reach that part of her she's holding back from me. I don't want her to be afraid of me. You see, I love this girl, and I need some advice on how to show that. I'm just a basketball coach in a small town. So please, help me get my girl.

Yours truly,  
Lonely in Tree Hill

Peyton folded the letter back up and put it back in the envelope. She kept repeating different parts in her head when D.J. knocked on her door and just walked in. "So, what did he say?" she asked ready for some gossip.

Peyton smiled. "Can you get me a flight to Tree Hill please?" she asked getting up and grabbing her purse.

"Yes!" D.J. squealed grabbing Peyton's phone to call the airlines. Peyton was going to get her man. Or at least she hoped so because if this were some elaborate way of turning him down again, D.J. would so kill her.

* * *

"So what do you do everyday?" Lucas asked taking another sip of his cup of coffee.

Brooke sat across from him absently stirring the spoon in her cup of coffee. She looked up at him when he asked the question. "Um…actually, I really don't know. I haven't really lived here long and since I moved here I've been in the studio."

"Well, we could play tourist," Lucas said getting up to walk his cup of coffee to the kitchen sink. "Except that the doctor said you have to rest. So…we could watch another movie, or we could play a card game. Poker…go fish?"

Brooke was trying so hard not to laugh. "Go fish, Lucas are we in kindergarten again?"

"No, if I remember correctly, in kindergarten I was obsessed with playing basketball and you were too busy chasing the 'popular' boys, catching them and kissing them."

"Oh yeah," Brooke said smiling at the memories. "You know though, there was a boy that I looked at, from afar mind you. But he never looked at me, just the little orange basketball in his hands."

"You never looked at me," Lucas said his face flushing at the thought.

"No of course not, you weren't even in my radar back then. But Nathan, he looked so cute in his little jerseys and with his little basketball," Brooke teased.

"Why you little," Lucas said standing up. He was smiling when Brooke screamed and started running out of the room. He gave chase tackling her onto the living room couch. Brooke was still struggling to get away but she wasn't putting forth that much effort. "Hmm, I've chased you, caught you, what was the next step in your little kindergarten game?"

Brooke smiled and she could tell by the look in Lucas's eyes what was coming next when the doorbell rang. They both froze, their lips inches from one anothers. Brooke groaned as Lucas climbed off her and made her way to the door. She already knew who was standing on the other side. So it was no surprise when she opened her door and saw Marty standing there.

"Hey Marty," Brooke said ushering him inside. She followed him into the living room where Lucas was trying to look really intimidating by leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a really mean look on his face. Brooke glared at him and shook her head. Pissing Marty off was not a good idea. "How can I help you?"

"Well, it seems our wires somehow got crossed yesterday because I distinctly remember telling your driver to drop you off at the studio. And was surprised when he showed up in an empty car." Marty didn't bother to sit down. Being only 5'7" he was already at a huge disadvantage. "Do you realize we are on a time crunch right now? We have less than a week Brooke."

"Marty, I'm exhausted. Do you realize I finally slept for over 4 consecutive hours last night? I slept all day and all night in fact. I almost forgot how that felt. And my appetite, it's finally back. Not that I'm going off my diet but I am no longer having water instead of an actual meal," Brooke explained. "Now I know I have to finish that song, and I promise we will finish."

"Today," Marty said crossing his arms over his chest.

"She can't today," Lucas said before Brooke could even open her mouth.

"Today Brooke or I'm done," Marty said staring at her to show her he meant business. "I have let you do your thing, running off to that funeral and now I gave you a day. It's time to buckle down again."

Brooke groaned and put her head in her hands. She didn't even have to look at Lucas to know he wanted to kill Marty. And she did too, but she also wanted to get the song over with. "Fine Marty, I will come in this afternoon. I promise," she said looking up at him. He nodded and just made his way out of the apartment. He had got what he had come for.

"Brooke Davis, I'm calling that doctor and getting you put back in the hospital," Lucas said walking over to the phone.

"So Lucas Scott tattles now," Brooke said snidely. "Oh my God, I am so sorry. But he's right, we do have to get this done and I am ready to go back in and finish. I have to Lucas. And we will finish today." She got up to get ready to go to the studio. When Lucas just stood there holding the phone she walked over to him first and wrapped her arms around him. "I promise I can handle it, I'm tougher than I look. And besides, I want you there while I finish the song. Please?"

Lucas finally relaxed and put his arms around her. "Fine, but today only." He let go and let her go take her shower. He hoped she knew what she was doing.

* * *

Next Chapter: Brooke in the studio, what does Lucas think? 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Haley walked into the bedroom and sat down on their king size bed. She'd been walking in a daze since Nathan had left hours earlier for practice. They hadn't fought or anything, they'd actually agreed on what to have for dinner, which is a miracle in itself. But still, she was scared. She grabbed one of Nathan's pillows and hugged it to her chest.

She loved her husband. Not only did he adore her, but also he was still the same guy she had married. The only difference was he was a man instead of a boy. Haley could still remember the look on his face when he had opened his door to see her standing on his front porch. He had every right to slam the door in her face. Which he had.

Haley had moved into their old apartment, and waited, knowing that he would come see her eventually. And he had, the day before their senior year, he had shown up. He'd been angry, he'd yelled. Tears were shed and in the end, she had been sure they were over. But he was going to have to be the one to end it. Because she wanted to make it work, she hadn't left her dream behind to lose Nathan.

It had taken months before they could even be in the same room, but Nathan never did sign the papers. Haley would come home from school waiting for the phone call that would end her life. The phone call that would tell her that it was over. She couldn't see him forgiving her anytime soon. And then she got the phone call, the night of the winter formal, the night she should have been getting dressed up with Peyton. The night she should have been listening to horrible music and drinking spiked punch. But instead, she was supposed to meet Nathan.

Haley started crying as she remembered every thought that had gone through her head that night. She had been so sure he would hand her the papers and tell her he was finally done with her. That he couldn't forgive her for leaving him and for taking everything they had had for granted. But he didn't.

He was sitting on the bleachers at the River Court, with his elbows on his knees and he looked so deep in thought. Haley remembered the fear she had when she had sat down beside him and waited impatiently for him to start talking. She had been so afraid when he had just sat there in silence, like he didn't have a care in the world. She remembered how she had jumped when he had started talking.

_"You know I love you Haley," Nathan said softly. He was staring at his hands while he tried gathering his thoughts. "And there was a time I thought you loved me too. And then you left, and it was like you didn't even look back. I assumed that you didn't feel the same way." _

"Nathan that's not true," Haley said but stopped talking when Nathan shook his head. She would let him say his peace before she walked away with her broken heart.

"I know that now," Nathan said. "I know you love me. You stayed here for the past 8 months that is proof enough that you still love me and never quit loving me. You could have one hell of a singing career by now but you gave that up to come back to me. You came back not even knowing if you would be welcome back. And I didn't welcome back, I pushed you away. I left for the summer and then didn't even see you when school started. But through all that, you stayed."

Nathan looked at her and gave her the sweetest smile. "I kept waiting for you to leave, to give up and go back to your dream. I wouldn't have blamed you, I wasn't exactly giving you a reason to stay. I still don't know if you are incredibly stupid or the smartest woman in the world for staying. But I know that I'm glad you stayed."

Haley looked out at the court and felt the tears start to fall. The conversation was not going where she had thought it was going to go. But if Nathan were just giving her hope only to dash it away later she would so kill him.

"I love you Hale's," Nathan said standing up. "We have a ton of crap to work through. And it's an uphill battle with tons of trouble in front of us. But I want to go through it together. I want us to be together. I'm not ready to give up on us." He turned so he was facing her and held out his hand. "Would you dance with me?"

"There's no music," Haley said confused. But she gave him her hand anyways and he pulled her out on the court.

"Of course there is, listen," Nathan said smiling. And then they danced in the moonlight, with the stars shining down on them.

Haley stood up and made her way to the master bathroom where she stood in the doorway staring at the little white stick on the counter. She still had a couple minutes before she would either see a plus or minus sign, but it was the longest minutes of her life. She knew what she wanted to see but she also knew what Nathan didn't want. And Nathan didn't want a baby right now. He wanted to get his basketball career going first.

Haley took a deep breath before she reached out for the stick and turned it to see the plus sign staring up at her. Minutes went by before she felt the tears falling down her face and she through the stick in the garbage and walked back to the bedroom. She grabbed her suitcase out of the closet and started throwing clothes in it. She couldn't tell him yet, she had to get away and think. She didn't know what to do. She scribbled a quick note and left it on his pillow before she walked out of the bedroom. Maybe Nathan would worry but she couldn't think about that now, she had to think about the baby. And what was best for them. As a family.

* * *

Brooke stared through the window of the studio. She could see Lucas sitting in one of the chairs listening to Marty and Jim, the switchboard operator, go over the days procedure. She was so nervous, she'd never really sang in front of Lucas before. Whitey's funeral had been the first time but that hadn't been one of her songs. Today he would get a glimpse of the Brooke Davis he had never really met. He still knew her as the girl in high school, but now he would get to know the new Brooke. And she was a little scared that he wouldn't like that Brooke.

"Okay, Brooke, we're ready," Marty said his voice coming through the headphones on her head. "We are going to start from the beginning, oh and I have good news."

"What?" Brooke asked confused. She didn't know what Marty could possible have to say that would be good news.

"They are going to let you record The One," Marty said smiling when Brooke got a big grin on her face. "They are going to put it on the single for Your Eyes, kind of like an incentive to buy it because you will get another Brooke Davis song that isn't going to be on her album."

"Are we recording it today?" Brooke asked. She was excited, she loved that song. She had written it after the funeral, it had been one of the easiest for her to write. But she didn't want to sing it in front of Lucas, he'd know that it was about him for sure.

"We don't have enough studio time today, but we can get you some tomorrow, if you want?" Marty asked already knowing the answer.

"She's suppose to resting," Lucas said getting angry. How come nobody understood that? She wasn't superhuman, she needed to take a long vacation.

"Lucas, I have to record this song. You don't understand, it's a major deal for me," Brooke said trying to calm him down. "I promise to go home today and eat and go right to bed. But I will record that song tomorrow."

Lucas sat back, he was angry but also resigned to the fact that he wouldn't change Brooke's mind. By the look on her face she would come here tomorrow no matter what and if he made to big a deal about it, he'd most likely be checking into a hotel today and that wasn't what he wanted.

"Okay, we are going to run straight through the song without stopping," Marty said before sitting back and letting Jim take over.

Brooke heard the music start playing through the headphones and closed her eyes. This wasn't going to be like last time. She was going to sing the whole song and get it all out. And she wasn't going to think about Lucas, this was only about her.

If I was drowning in the sea  
Would you dive right in and save me?  
If I was falling like a star  
Would you be right there to catch me?  
If I was dreaming of your kiss  
Would you look right through me?

On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you

If my heart was sadder than a song  
Would you still listen?  
If my tears fell on you, one by one  
Would you see them glisten?

On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm just dancing on the roof

Every single thing you say makes me want to run away  
Sometimes love's a rainy day but life goes on

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
But I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you

Brooke held out the last note with her eyes closed and she didn't open them until she heard clapping. Marty and Jim were staring at Lucas but he stood in the window clapping for her. She felt her face flush. Man this was embarrassing. She nodded at him an waited for the inevitable corrections to be made. That recording was far from perfect she knew. There were a couple pitch problems and a note change she knew about for sure.

The rest of the day was spent perfecting Your Eyes. Lucas watched as Marty made more and more demands on Brooke without even acknowledging how great she was doing. She had been on her feet for hours singing the same song over and over and yet she still had the same look of determination and she never complained. She was amazing. This was a new Brooke Davis, and one he definitely wanted to get to know better.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Peyton stepped out of the cab onto the sidewalk. She was so nervous she was shaking and taking deep breaths wasn't working. She was halfway down the walkway when she saw Jenny playing on the front porch. Peyton paused, she wanted to walk up there and give her a hug except she didn't know this Jenny. She didn't have the right to ask for a hug even.

She didn't know how much time had passed before Jenny looked up and saw Peyton standing there. "Hey, you're my daddy's friend," she said smiling. "Daddy's on the phone right now, do you want to play with me until he's done?"

Peyton smiled and sat down beside the little girl. "So what are we playing?" she asked looking at all the dolls and clothes surrounding her.

"Barbie's," Jenny said smiling. She picked up one of her dolls and handed it to Peyton. "You can be the Mommy, so her names Peyton now," Jenny said also handing her a tiny hairbrush so she could brush the dolls very natty hair. "And I'll be the little girl, so her name's Jenny."

"So, what are Mommy and Jenny doing today?" Peyton asked as she brushed through the dolls hair. She watched as Jenny pushed all the clothes and accessories out of the way and set the ken doll, which was holding a baby, and Jenny on a little doll couch.

"Well, we are talking about a family vacation, either Disney World, or Disney Land, we can't decide," Jenny said seriously.

"Have you ever been to either place?" Peyton asked curiously. She'd never been when she was a kid and she remembered how much she had wanted to go.

"To Disney Land," Jenny said as she grabbed the Jenny doll and started to change her clothes. She didn't like the pink dress anymore. "It was awhile ago, I don't really remember everything, I was only three, but my dad said we were going to California to see a friend. But we never did see the friend; I just rode lots of rides and got to eat lunch with Mickey. I didn't get to see Cinderella though," Jenny said beginning to pout.

"A friend," Peyton said softly. Could it be her he was going to see and chickened out. Looking back, she didn't know how she would have acted if he had showed up. That was right when she had gotten her new job and was creating this great life for herself. She was a little afraid to admit it but she probably would have resented his intrusion in her life back then.

"Jenny, how come you didn't tell me we have company?" Jake asked from the doorway of the house. He had stood there for quite a while watching his daughter make friends with Peyton. He'd had this image in his heart for a while, both his girls playing together, being a family together. It only pained him a little because he knew that it wasn't true. Peyton wasn't a part of their family.

"Daddy, Peyton came by to play with me," Jenny said smiling as she held up the dolls. "Will you play too?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure baby," Jake said smiling as he sat down on the other side of his daughter, which put him right across from Peyton.

"You can be the daddy, Peyton's the mommy and I'm Jenny," she explained handing him the ken doll. She went on to explain that they were deciding on a vacation spot but Jake and Peyton didn't hear a word. They were too busy staring at each other. Jake mouthed the word hi and he gave a little smile when she mouthed it back.

"Hey Jenny, why don't you go inside and pick out what kind of ice cream you want?" Jake said coming up with the perfect excuse, which was evident when Jenny stood up and ran inside screaming she wanted chocolate. He looked at Peyton and smiled. "I don't think words could explain how happy and shocked I am to see you. I never thought I would again."

"Did you mean it?" Peyton asked quietly.

"Every word," Jake said without even asking what she meant.

"I didn't mean all of what I said either Jake," Peyton admitted. "I do still have feelings for you, but there are all a garbled mess and I don't know how to sort through them. My assistant D.J., she made me read that letter, she seems to think you deserve another chance." Peyton looked down at the doll in her hands before continuing. "Did you really come see me?"

"It was a couple months after we officially moved into this house and I had a month before my job started and I just packed us a suitcase and flew to L.A. I didn't really have a plan, I just knew I had to see you," Jake said taking the doll out of her hands and setting it beside the other dolls. He held onto her hand absently running his fingers over her palm. "I got your address from Lucas's mom, she agreed I should go see you. I drove up to your house, which is beautiful by the way, and you were standing outside. I remember everything about that moment. You were hugging some guy and some other girl had a hose running and you instigated a water fight. I just couldn't bring myself to get out of the car. You were happy, who was I to wreck that."

Peyton tried to remember that moment but she couldn't. She'd spent many afternoons like that. "If I was hanging with some guy it would have been my next door neighbor and his wife. We all went to school together. You should have said hi." She stared at their hands as she said, "but I'm glad you didn't. I was really angry there for a while, a long while. I blamed you and if I had seen you, I would have said things I would have regretted. I needed to grow up and realize who Peyton Sawyer really is."

"So," Jake said but was interrupted by a crash coming from inside the house. "Jenny, I'll dish the ice cream, stop whatever you are doing." He stood up and helped Peyton stand up too. "You want to come inside and have some ice cream."

Peyton looked down and saw the little Barbie doll family staring at her. The Jake doll and Peyton doll were sitting beside each other with the Jenny doll on the ground in front of them. They looked like the perfect family sitting there. She looked up at Jake and smiled. "I'd love some ice cream. As long as I get chocolate too."

Jake got a big smile on his face as he held the door open for her. It seemed there was another miracle in the works for him. He had thought the happiest day of his life had been when he won the custody battle of his daughter but having Peyton with him made that moment feel so tiny. He needed her in his life and now he was getting the chance to prove that to her. It couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

Lucas was in the kitchen doing the dishes later that night when the doorbell rang. He didn't bother moving knowing that Brooke, who was in the living room, would answer the door. He heard a squeal though and hurried to the door way but paused and smiled when he saw who it was. "Haley," he said walking over and pulling her into his arms so he could give her a hug. "What are you doing here? Where's Nathan?"

Everybody froze when Haley burst into tears and just stood there with her face in her hands and her body shaking from the force of her tears. Lucas looked at Brooke who looked just as bewildered as he did. "Ahh…Haley, are you okay?" Lucas asked finally patting her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry guys, its just hormones," Haley said wiping her face but the tears just kept falling.

"Hormones," Brooke said confused but she looked at Lucas who looked like someone had punched him in the stomach. "What's going on?"

"Haley," Lucas said in his most serious voice.

"I have a problem guys," she said dropping her purse on the floor. She tried to stop the tears but they kept falling. "I'm pregnant."

Brooke started squealing all over again and gave Haley a huge hug. "I am so happy for you, but where's Nathan, don't tell me he's out in the car. Tell him to get his butt up here." Brooke couldn't see her face but Lucas could and the mention of Nathan's name just brought more tears.

"Nathan does know right Haley?" Lucas asked already guessing the answer.

Haley shook her head no and Brooke pulled away confused again. "Well why not? He's going to be so happy, I picture him with a little son, trying to teach him how to play basketball," Brooke said which only made Haley cry harder. "Okay I am so bad at this, I just need to go away before you cry yourself into a coma."

"It's not you," Haley said shaking her head. "It's stupid but I just found out myself and I panicked. I just had to leave and go see people who could help me decide what to do."

"Ahh, there is only one choice here Haley," Lucas said beginning to get angry.

"Actually, we have a couple of choices," Brooke said glaring at Lucas. "Now there's abortion, which I know and Lucas knows you wouldn't even consider." When Haley looked shocked she nodded her head. "Okay, the second choice is to tell Nathan and have the baby. Because really, those are your only two choices Haley. You can't exactly hide a pregnancy from Nathan; you travel with him for part of the year and live with him during the rest. He's your husband Haley, you need to tell him."

"But we talked about it, what if he doesn't want a son or daughter right now," Haley said sounding really worried.

"Well then maybe birth control should have been considered first, but you are pregnant. And that's not going to magically go away," Lucas informed her.

"Lucas, would you go away if you are going to be a cranky pants," Brooke said leading Haley over to the couch where she sat down beside her. "Now Haley, I know Nathan. I knew Nathan before you really knew Nathan. And I know how he thrives on a challenge. A baby is definitely a challenge. And a baby with you, the woman he loves, almost too perfect for words. You definitely need to go home, sit down and tell him. He's going to be shocked at first, but then I bet you a million dollars, he's going to be a proud papa."

"You think," Haley said sounding nervous.

"I know so, and you would too if you weren't so scared yourself of being a mommy. But you two are going to be the best parents. I only wish you guys were my parents," Brooke said making Haley smile. "So why don't you go climb into my bed now because you look like death and get some sleep. Tomorrow we will get you another plane ticket home."

"I can't take your bed," Haley protested.

"You are taking my bed because for one, you are pregnant and you will not sleep comfortably anywhere else," Brooke pointed out. "Now go crawl into bed. I'll call Nathan and tell him not to panic, that I just had to borrow his wife for a day. It will all be okay, just you watch."

"Thank you Brooke," Haley said giving her a hug before she walked down the hallway and they heard Brooke's door close.

"You were really good there," Lucas said watching as Brooke gathered up Haley's bag and purse. "I just sort of focused on one thing and didn't really hear the fear."

"Yeah well, I know what it's like to be afraid of being pregnant. Granted I wasn't but still, those days where I thought I was, I was crazy with fear," Brooke said smiling at the memory. "And when I thought of telling you, I was even more terrified. I wasn't exactly a virgin when we got together and I wasn't sure if you would believe me when I said it was yours."

"You thought I would accuse you of lying," Lucas said shocked.

"You did call me a slut," Brooke pointed out. "And I was so mad at you back then. I only pictured worst-case scenarios. I was such a drama queen back then."

"Back then," Lucas said smiling.

"Okay, I still am," Brooke laughed. She finished setting Haley's stuff in the hallway before she opened up the closet and pulled out a pillow and blanket. "Well, you just graduated to the floor and I get the couch."

"Why don't you go sleep with Haley? It's a king size bed, you'll fit," Lucas said confused.

"Because, she needs sleep and I would probably only disturb her. And I am betting you she is talking to Nathan right now," Brooke said.

"But you told her you would call Nathan," Lucas said even more confused.

"Yes, but she will call him too. She has too, as much as that girl loves your brother, she couldn't stand not to hear his voice before she goes to bed," Brooke said rolling her eyes. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels until she saw a good movie on Lifetime.

"Can I sit on the couch while we watch TV or is that not allowed?" Lucas asked.

"You may sit," Brooke said nodding absently but she was completely focused on the movie. It was one of those good ones about the young teenager who becomes a mom and has to tell her boyfriend, parents and make a decision. She wished she had watched lifetime when she was a teenager.

It was about another hour when Lucas looked over at Brooke and smiled when he saw her sleeping. She was so beautiful and peaceful when she was sleeping. You wouldn't even imagine her as the little ball of energy she was when she was awake. He stood up and slowly unfolded her legs so she was laying down on the couch now. He grabbed the blanket and laid it over her before squatting down beside her. He ran his hand through her hair as he contemplated giving her a goodnight kiss.

"Lucas," Brooke said sleepily. "What time is it?"

Late," Lucas said softly. "Go back to bed."

Brooke nodded but she stared at him for another second. She recognized the look in his eye. It was the same look he had when they had said goodbye so long ago. That hungry I need to kiss you and be with you look. She reached up with her hand and placed it on his cheek before she leaned over and kissed him.

It was like sparks going off. It was everything they both remembered but more. They were older, mature adults not the hormonal induced teenagers they use to be. They both knew they felt something more but both a little afraid to go after it. Lucas climbed onto the couch without breaking the kiss and stretched out half on top of her and half beside her. He was rubbing his hands up and down her when Brooke pulled away and stared at him. He was waiting for the inevitable regret to come flashing in her eyes and the hurtful words that he was sure would follow. But he was shocked when she just cuddled closer and fell asleep again. It was a long time before Lucas relaxed enough to fall asleep. He kept waiting to wake up and realize it was a dream. Because in reality, Brooke Davis would never let him hold her while she slept, or in the past she wouldn't have. But now, maybe they both were finally getting over the past.

* * *

Authors Note: Okay, quick question. How many people out there are actually reading this? Because this story means so much to me and I'm afraid that nobody is reading this except me and yeah, that's kind of a depressing thought. So if you do read this, please review. Even if you just want to say it sucks. Please review. Thank You. 


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Wow, thank you everybody for the great reviews. I loved reading them and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. I want to let you know that the song, The One, is a songI wrote. So please be nice when you comment. Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

Chapter 17

Brooke slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Lucas lying beside her. He looked so sweet and innocent when he was sleeping. He had such an angelic presence but when he was awake, you could see the hint of the devil in him. She wanted to kiss him awake but they weren't in that kind of relationship. She didn't even know if they were really in a relationship. She didn't even really know if she wanted to be in a relationship with him. They had this great friendship going, and she'd never really been a friend with a guy before. It was kind of nice for a change.

But then she had these moments with Lucas. Like when he did the dishes after dinner and let her dry so she wouldn't get dishpan hands. When he let her pick what's on TV even though he hated almost every show she picked out. Or when he took a cold shower in the morning, guaranteeing Brooke had a hot shower. The little things he did to let her know he cared. She wanted to gather all those moments up and hug them close to her. Never giving them up. She wanted Lucas, but she wasn't sure she had a right to him anymore.

She didn't hear her bedroom door open and she didn't see Haley tiptoe into the living room. But Haley saw the look on Brooke's face. She put a hand on her heart, that was the same way she looked at Nathan and Nathan looked at her. And it was the same way Lucas looked at Brooke. She wished she could just lock them in a closet until they both would admit their feelings, the cowards. They could have such happiness, if they would just open their hearts again.

"Hey," Haley said softly not wanting to be the one who woke Lucas up. She winced when she saw Brooke freeze and turn her head to see her. "I just wanted to say goodbye before I head back to the airport."

"You don't have to go yet, do you?" Brooke whispered pouting a little. "I wanted you to come to the studio with me today. Maybe even sing a little, give my manager Marty a little thrill." Brooke gave a little grin and made Haley smile.

"I don't know, I feel like I'm intruding," Haley said motioning to the way Brooke was still wrapped up in Lucas's arms. She smiled when Brooke's face flushed bright red. She always got a kick out of teasing Brooke.

"Well you couldn't intrude any more than you already are," Lucas said with his eyes still closed. Both girls froze; they had thought he was still sleeping. He opened his eyes and looked at Haley first before his eyes found Brookes. "Good morning Cheery, sleep well."

Brooke smiled shyly when he used his old nickname for her. "Actually, you make a pretty good pillow Broody," she said content in the moment. There wasn't going to be an uncomfortable morning after talk. They were two friends who enjoyed each other's company the night before; they wouldn't talk about the kiss. They were good.

"Well since I can't intrude any more, of course I'll go to the studio with you," Haley said smiling at Lucas. When his eyes narrowed she smiled even bigger before she got up. "I'll just go call the airline and get a later flight. Be back in a jiffy."

"Maybe I should have been a little clearer in my sarcasm," Lucas muttered to himself but Brooke heard him, considering her head was right next to his.

Brooke smiled but she still didn't get up. She was incredibly comfortable and since Lucas didn't regret it and she knew she didn't regret it, she didn't feel any need to move. And when Lucas's arm tightened around her she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck to get even more comfortable.

"I don't want to get up," Brooke mumbled closing her eyes.

"Go back to sleep, we have another hour before you have to be at the studio and we could just call in and cancel since you promised yesterday was the only day," Lucas said only partly joking. He still was a little mad she had agreed for another day. She wasn't taking her body's exhaustion seriously.

"Lucas, this song means so much to me, when they rejected it for the album, I was crushed." Brooke bit her lip before continuing; she didn't want to give away too much. "To have them give me permission to record it and release it on the single is a major thing, I can't walk away from it. I know you're angry, but I'll make it up to you."

"Make it up to me, what about to yourself," Lucas said frustrated with her. "Your body collapsed on you once, will you not take that seriously until you collapse again." He sat up pulling away from their little cocoon of warmth. He couldn't sit there and cuddle when she was ticking him off so much.

"Lucas," Brooke said softly but she didn't know what to say. He couldn't understand the importance of the song. And she felt a hundred percent better; having him here taking care of her had helped her out so much. She was much more relaxed and she was happier. She wasn't so lonely.

"I'm going to go get ready," Lucas said getting off the couch and walking to the bathroom where he shut the door with more force than was necessary.

Haley looked from the bathroom door to Brooke who was sitting in one corner of the couch with her arms wrapped around her looking like her whole world was over. Brooke always was the drama queen. "What happened to the happy couple I left out here a couple minutes ago," she said sitting down on the other end of the couch.

"First, we aren't a couple, just friends," Brooke pointed out. "Secondly, Lucas is just a little angry that I'm going back to the studio so soon. I promised only one day and well, one day has turned into two. But he doesn't understand that."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Brooke, the two people wrapped up in each other's arms on this very couch this morning were not 'just friends'. Not unless they are complete idiots and don't think I'm afraid to call you an idiot. And Lucas is just worried about you, and when he gets worried, he gets angry. Because he's not exactly perfect with emotions, he has Dan Scott as a father, enough said."

"I know he's worried," Brooke said snorting as if to say that that was stupid. "But I'm okay, much better. And it's because he's been here, helping me to relax. He has reminded me that there is more out there than the studio, more out there than this CD. I've only been to the studio once this week, that is a major improvement compared to previous weeks. But this is so important."

"Well then, you might want to get dressed so we can go record this very important song," Haley said pulling Brooke off the couch. She watched as she walked into her bedroom and didn't laugh until the door closed. Those two were complete and utter idiots. And she was going to enjoy telling them that at their wedding.

* * *

Lucas sat there and watched as Brooke argued with her manager. He couldn't hear all of it but it had something to do with her band or acoustic. He couldn't tell who was winning but his money was on Brooke. She always won, even when it wasn't the best thing for her. He folded his arms across his chest, he was happy to see her sing though. He could watch her sing everyday.

"Wow, it feels like just yesterday that I was sitting in that tiny recording studio arguing with Chris," Haley said sitting down beside a very broody Lucas. When he didn't say anything she tried another tactic. "So you've seen Brooke in here before, is she any good?"

"Of course she is, she's amazing," Lucas said looking at Haley like she had grown two heads or something.

Haley smiled. "Well then," she said sitting back.

Lucas looked away but it barely took a minute before he was looking at his best friend. "What did you mean by that?" he asked slowly like he was afraid of the answer.

"I didn't mean anything," Haley said not budging an inch.

"I can say she's amazing singer and still be mad at her for being so stupid about her health," Lucas argued knowing that's what she meant.

"Would you look at her Luc," Haley said looking at Brooke. "Does that girl even look remotely sick to you? She looks better than she did in high school. She's got a smile on her face, stars in her eyes, and she walks with a bounce in her step."

"So?" Lucas asked confused.

"She's that way because you are here," Haley said smacking him on the arm. "Would you wake up and look around you, Brooke is better, because you are here. She can afford to go to the studio because you will definitely not let her stay until she's so tired she can't stand. Have a little faith in your old girlfriend."

"She's more than my old girlfriend Haley," Lucas said falling right into the trap. He closed his eyes right after he said it. Of course he would have to admit it to the wife of his big mouth brother. Now everybody would know. Including Brooke.

"Don't look so embarrassed or worried, we all already knew," Haley said picking imaginary lint of her skirt. "You two are painfully obvious and we are all your closest friends. I just hope you admit it before you lose her again. And you will lose her again Lucas. A girl like that, in Hollywood, oh yeah, you'll lose her."

"I know," Lucas said but he couldn't say anything else because Brooke was in the studio with the headphones on getting ready to sing. He watched her go through a couple scales but soon she had the music in front of her and she had her hands on a guitar. He watched her start playing the guitar and it was a good 30 seconds before she even started singing. And when she did, everybody froze.

Here I am  
All alone once again  
Thoughts of you still  
Running through my head.  
Tears fall when I think of the past  
Even though my hearts healed at last

And you're still the one for me  
There's no one else, you'll see  
And when you've gone away  
I'll still be standing here  
Wiping away my tears  
You're the one for me  
With you is where I want to be  
You're the one for me.

I look around  
And all I can see.  
Is your face smiling back at me.  
Your eyes so bright  
Your perfect smile  
And forever in this moment  
I want to hold you tight

And you're still the one for me  
There's no one else, you'll see  
And when you've gone away  
I'll still be here

Wiping away my tears  
You're the one for me  
With you is where I want to be.  
You're the one for me.

"You're the one for me, the only one for me," Brooke finished singing but she still played the guitar lost in the melody that she herself had written a long time ago. She didn't see the look on Lucas's face or hear the words coming out of her manager's mouth.

"Damn that was good," Jim said softly but everybody heard him.

"Yeah but we'll get her back in here tomorrow with the actual band," Marty said standing up.

"She's not coming in tomorrow," Lucas said seriously. He knew Brooke would pitch a fit if she heard him now but he wasn't going to let her manager bully her anymore. Marty was a jerk and somebody needed to put him in his place.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but that girl in there is a star, she is going places," Marty said pointing at Brooke. "And if you can't see that then you need to open your eyes. She needs to get everything perfect, and that takes studio time. And that means she'll be in here tomorrow."

"Wait a minute," Haley said but was interrupted by Marty.

"Now I don't know who you think you are but by the looks of that song, Brooke is still wrapped up in her little love affair with her ex-boyfriend," Marty said walking over so he stood right in front of Lucas.

"He is her ex-boyfriend," Haley said beginning to get angry. And if that song weren't about Lucas, Haley would give Brooke her firstborn child.

"From when High School, do you even read the magazines," Marty said rolling his eyes in disgust. "Brooke was in love with the actor from her last movie, they had a huge affair until he broke it off. And right after that, she showed us this song, you do the math. I think you need to reevaluate your little romance because she is obviously still in love with him, not you." Marty smirked when he saw the shadow of doubt in Lucas's eye. He couldn't have this guy distracting Brooke right now and it looked like he had found the perfect button to push to get rid of him. Sometimes people made his life to easy.

"Lucas, don't even listen to him," Haley warned but she could see it was too late. Lucas was already making his way out the door and was gone before Haley could even say his name again. Everybody froze when they heard the only other door in the studio open.

"Where did Lucas go?" Brooke asked confused. She had been expecting a major session on the song, like mostly about whom it was about. But he was nowhere to be seen and Haley looked mighty pissed off. "Is somebody going to tell me what's going on?"

"Ask your manager," Haley said crossing her arms over her chest. She was glaring at Marty and was two seconds from clawing his eyes out.

Marty looked a little uneasy as he looked around the room. "The kid couldn't take the truth, thought he was a little too important and I had to put him in his place."

"What do you mean a little too important?" Brooke said looking at Haley. She was the only person in the room who she knew would tell her the truth and the whole truth. Haley had a habit of being brutally honest with Brooke.

"Well it seems Marty didn't like that Lucas was getting a little too important in your life and decided to dangle your ex-boyfriend/actor in his face. Made him doubt you and his place in your life," Haley said not even looking away from Marty. If she had she would have been shocked at the look in Brooke's eye.

"And he believed him," Brooke said confused.

"Who was that song about?" Haley asked finally turning to look at Brooke in the eye. She already knew the answer but she wanted it said out loud.

It took Brooke a couple minutes to admit it but she could tell Haley already knew. "Lucas," she admitted looking down at her hands. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Marty, leave, I'll talk to you later. Jim and I can finish recording this song, we'll have a meeting later this week."

"But we need to record this song with the band tomorrow," Marty said in a calm tone.

"No, we are recording it my way or not at all. Now go, I'm done having you interfere in my life. Jim, set it up for another recording." Brooke turned to Haley and answered her question before she could even ask it. "He won't listen to me if I go to him now, we both know that. He needs to time to cool off and I need time to calm down. I can talk to him tonight and explain. Or try to anyway."

"Are you going to tell him about the song?" Haley asked hopefully.

"I don't want to because that would be like putting it all out on the line now wouldn't it," Brooke said laughing but she was so close to tears it wasn't even funny. "I'll tell him something, I don't know what yet, but something."

"Well I have to go to the airport. I'm sorry about this, it was suppose to be a good day," Haley said giving her a hug. "I think you need to fire your manager tigger."

Brooke laughed as she pulled away, "Yeah well, you need to get home and give your husband a nice long hug tutor mom," she said changing it up a bit. Haley flushed but she smiled happily. She was so happy. She waved one last time before she walked out of the studio.

Brooke smiled sadly as she watched Haley leave. She almost wished she could trade places with her but then she thought about Lucas and knew she was in love with the right Scott brother. Even if she was too afraid to admit it to him. Broken hearts could do that to you. She turned and made her way back into the recording room and took a deep breath. She had a song to finish and she was in the perfect mood to sing it now. Nice and broody, just like her favorite guy.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Nathan sat in the living room of his apartment staring at the black television screen. He knew all he had to do was lean forward and pick up the remote but he couldn't think of a single thing he wanted to watch. Which was amazing considering he could always turn on ESPN and watch whatever sport was the highlight for the day. But he couldn't turn on the TV.

He'd been shocked when he had come home the night before and found his wife gone. He had had a whole evening planned. He was going to take her out for a nice dinner and tell her all about his meeting with Coach Riley. He had been bursting with happiness when he'd walked through the front door all ready to tell her about how he was starting shooting guard now. Only because the original starter has gotten fined and his contract broken, and Lucas was still nursing his shoulder. So he was the starter, and it being his first year, that was next to impossible.

But instead of coming home to his wife, he'd come home to an empty house. And it had felt so empty. She hadn't even left a light on for him, all she'd left was this short note telling him she had to see Brooke and she would call him later. He had been worried until she'd called and said she had made it there and she'd be back tomorrow. He'd relaxed and turned on the TV. He'd ordered his favorite pizza, deluxe, with everything, hold the anchovies. He'd watched an old basketball game and went to bed. He hadn't thought anything of it. He'd just assumed that Brooke had sent a distress call because Lucas was staying with her.

He had never thought that something had been wrong with Haley. She was so level headed and calm, but when he'd gone to take a shower yesterday and he had seen the empty pregnancy box and then the stick in the garbage. A part of him had wanted to reach into the trashcan and read the stick but a larger part of him was scared of the answer. He'd always pictured being a father someday. If only to prove he wouldn't mess up his kids life like Dan had screwed up his. It had taken 17 years for him to learn to accept his half brother. How screwed up was that?

But being a father now, he had just made the NBA. He had so much left to prove to the team, to the coach, to the world. He didn't have time to be a daddy right now. He didn't have time to be a proper husband now. Or else he would have realized that something was wrong with Haley. But then he pictured holding his baby boy or girl, waking up in the middle of night to change the dirty diaper. Feeding and rocking the baby to sleep. Reading bedtime stories and teaching him or her how to play basketball. And he smiled because he couldn't wait to do those things.

What scared him the most was the fact Haley knew if she was or wasn't, and she had ran. There were only two conclusions he could come up with. Either she was pregnant and she didn't want to be and she had gone to L.A. to either get rid of it or get advice from Brooke and Lucas. Or she wasn't pregnant but she had wanted to be and had needed some girl time with Brooke. Either way, she had run away from the outcome and him. Which was not the Haley Nathan had married.

Another hour had gone by and now it was dark when Nathan heard the front door open. He almost stood up to go meet her but decided to let her come to him. He wasn't sure he could say anything to her yet. He was still too scared to hear the answer.

"Nathan?" Haley called out turning on the light in the living room. She saw him sitting on the couch and froze. "Honey, why are you sitting in the living room, in the dark?"

"Just waiting for you to get home," Nathan said softly. He watched as she set her stuff on one of the chairs and ran her hands through her hair. Anyone looking at her would see a woman relaxing in her home but Nathan could see the little sign of distress in her eyes. She was still worried. He decided he didn't want to play the game they usually played. Dance around the problem for a while before Haley brought up the problem. He wanted to bring up the problem this time. "So are you?"

Haley froze and her face lost all color. She opened her mouth a couple times but she couldn't even form a sentence. He didn't look happy but he didn't look angry either. He looked scared, and worried. She didn't like seeing that look on his face. It scared her.

"I came home last night surprised to find my wife gone but relaxed when I saw your note. I figured either Brooke or Lucas had called, needed you as a buffer or something and you ran to Cali to save one of them," Nathan said slowly when it looked like she was never going to speak. "I did my normal routine except this time you weren't here and I missed you. Imagine my surprise when I walk into the bathroom and see a pregnancy test on the bathroom counter and the actual stick in the garbage."

"I didn't want you to find out like that," Haley whispered feeling ashamed that she had left in such a hurry she hadn't even properly discarded the evidence.

"I didn't look at the stick Haley," Nathan said softly smiling when she looked at him like he was crazy. "I know, not my normal mood, I usually would have looked first and then blew up. But I wanted you to tell me. Because the only scenarios I can imagine aren't good and maybe you can reassure me and tell me my imagination is just running away with me," he said hopefully. It was her turn to explain now.

"I thought you'd hate me, blame me or something," Haley said slightly above a whisper this time. When he looked at her like she was crazy this time she continued. "I am pregnant Nate. I panicked when I saw the stick it scared me. I knew we both wanted children but we always talked about them like they were in the future. Not now and now is when I'm pregnant, yeah that so didn't make sense." Haley took a deep breath but she walked over to the couch and sat down beside him. "But more importantly, I'm terrified."

"Why?" Nathan asked still a little shocked that she was pregnant.

"What if I'm a horrible mother?" Haley asked so quietly Nathan almost thought he had misheard her. "I mean, I don't know anything about kids, not really. I was the baby; I've never been around them. Only Jenny and that was like for all of a day or two, maybe a week," she said trying to remember.

"You are so crazy sometimes," Nathan said shaking his head. He pulled Haley into his arms and stroked her back with his hands. "You are going to be the best mother. Absolutely the best. You are so patient, look how you handled me. You are strong, and most of all, you are so full of love. You taught me how to love. If anyone should be terrified it should me. How am I going to be a dad? Look at my dad, not exactly the strongest role model."

Haley sniffled as tears started to fall down her face. She couldn't believe how calm Nathan was being. He was the rational one when usually that was she. It had to be the hormones; there was no other excuse. "So you're happy with this?"

"More like shocked but its quickly moving towards excited," Nathan said thinking about it. "I'm going to be a dad."

"Yeah, you are," Haley said smiling even though she was still crying. "And I'm going to be a mother."

"I have a condition," they both said at the same time. When they both laughed self-consciously Nathan motioned for Haley to go first.

"This is non-negotiable," Haley said seriously. "Tim is not going to be a Godfather."

Nathan laughed but nodded his agreement. He already had an idea about who was going to be the Godfather anyways. "Mine is a bit more serious," he said leaning back against the couch. "We are so not naming the kid Dan if it's a boy."

Haley quickly nodded her agreement but they both started laughing again and soon the room was filled with talk about names, the nursery, and they both didn't even realize the time. They were both totally consumed with each other and their unborn child. Maybe they weren't ready to be parents, but they were both going to welcome the challenge.

* * *

Brooke was tired as she unlocked her apartment door. After she had kicked Marty out it had actually ran pretty smoothly but she still hadn't been happy with the recording of The One. It had taken hours before she had officially been happy. She was surprised to see the apartment so dark. She didn't think Lucas would be sleeping; it was only like four in the afternoon.

"Lucas," Brooke called tossing her purse and keys on the hall table as she passed by on her way to the kitchen. She passed the phone and saw the blinking light on her answering machine and paused. Maybe Haley had called to tell her how the whole telling Nathan thing had gone. She hit the play button but froze when she heard Lucas's voice instead of Haley's.

"Brooke, I know you don't understand and you are probably wondering where I am. I'm at the airport. My plane boards in just a couple minutes but I couldn't leave without saying something," he said his voice sounding slightly muffled. "I shouldn't have come in the first place. I wasn't needed, you don't need someone to take care of you or you don't want someone to take care of you. I understand that. I'm like that." Brooke backed up 'til she was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs. "I'm sick of the game we have been playing for the past month. The whole friends thing, it's great. But we weren't friends on your living room couch and I don't regret that. But maybe we are only meant to be friends. I don't know anymore. But I have to leave, figure a couple things out. And maybe you do too. I'm sorry I didn't stay to say goodbye. But we'll see each other soon."

Brooke got up and got a glass from the cupboard and got some water from the tap. She stared out her kitchen window wondering how everything got so screwed up. This morning they had been in each other's arms, happy. She had been ready to come home and yell and scream about the studio and then tell him she wanted to take the next step. She couldn't be just friends anymore. And now she was left all alone with all these feelings left unsaid. She could call him, leave a message on his answering machine and show him how it feels to hear her voice so impersonal coming from a machine. But she didn't.

Instead she called Haley. She waited impatiently for her to answer but immediately started talking when the phone was picked up. "Do you know what your dumb brother-in-law did tonight?"

"Ahh, Brooke, let me get Haley," Nathan said trying not to laugh as he tossed his wife the phone. He sat down beside her so he could hear everything she said. This was going to be good.

"What's wrong Brooke?" Haley asked concerned, when she'd left she had been worried about both her friends.

"He came back here and packed. He didn't wait for me to come home, so we could scream and yell like normal people who are fighting, he just packed his bag and left," Brooke yelled in the phone. She was so mad she just wanted to throw something. So she did, and then she stared in shock at the wall where the glass in her land had left a small dent.

"Brooke are you okay? What just happened?" Haley said sitting up alarmed at the sound of the crash that had just come over the phone.

"You know what, I'm great," Brooke said calmly. "I'm just great. And you can tell Lucas that. You can tell him how great I am. How happy I am that he is gone. And that I never want to see him again. And that he's not welcome here anymore."

"Brooke," Haley said smiling.

"Yeah," she said still trying to think of other ways to say Lucas was unwelcome in her life.

"I'm not going to say any of those things," Haley explained already prepared for the yelling but she relaxed when it didn't come.

"I know," Brooke said walking over to the chair to sit down again. "You're too nice. Hey, put Nathan on, he use to get a kick out of torturing Lucas, maybe he wouldn't mind taking that up again."

"Seeing as how he just said Lucas was going to be the Godfather, that is highly unlikely," Haley said finally laughing. "And since I was kinda hoping you would be the Godmother, you have to see Lucas again."

"I so totally forgot Haley, I am so sorry," Brooke said hurrying to apologize. "I am such a bad friend. So he reacted okay? He's happy, what am I talking about, of course he's happy. Those Scott boys love reproducing," she joked smiling when she heard them both laugh. "Congrats Nathan. Two people couldn't deserve it more."

"Brooke," Haley said going back to the reason she called. "He's just panicking, being a male. Men are idiots and Lucas has always been one of the biggest. He's loved you since he was 17 and he just got a taste of jealousy over you this morning. Let him calm down, let yourself calm down and then call him. I bet you he's already regretting leaving like that."

"I'm not calling him, he is so calling me," Brooke said glaring at the dent in her wall. She was going to keep it there, as a reminder. Hell, maybe she'd add another one, she was still angry enough. "I'll let you get back to your hubby though. Don't forget to tell the baby all about his honorary Aunt Brooke."

"We don't know if it's a boy," Haley pointed out rubbing her belly.

"A Scott's the father, trust me, it's a boy," Brooke said before hanging up. She set the phone down on the table and went back to staring at the dent. Now that she looked at it, she decided she really did like it. She got up to get the glass and walked back over to the middle of the kitchen. She liked it so much; she wanted another one. What better way to take out aggression, besides if she squinted her eyes just right, she could imagine Lucas standing against the wall. And what a perfect target he made.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**1 month later**

Lucas groaned as he set the weights on the ground. It'd been a damn month already and his shoulder was still acting up. He couldn't even complete a full practice anymore. It hadn't been said yet but he was seeing a specialist in a couple of days but Lucas already knew deep down what the outcome was going to be. He was done with basketball. The doctor had warned him back when he was a teenager with exceptional talent that his days were numbered and it seemed the day was finally coming.

He was just getting ready for another repetition when his phone rang but Lucas just glared at it. Whoever it was didn't want to deal with him when he was working out. He even admitted he had a major attitude problem.

"Lucas," Haley's voice said over his answering machine. "I know you are there, so listen to me. Turn your TV to channel 33. Right now Lucas, I mean it. You will regret it if you don't. So quit lifting those damn weights that are only making you worse and turn your TV on."

Lucas ignored her for all of thirty seconds before he stood up and made his way to the TV and turned it on. He was taking a large drink from his water bottle when Brooke took over the screen. He ended up spitting it out as he saw the only girl who ever had control over his heart. She was on TRL on MTV and she looked amazing. With one of those peasant tops she loved to wear and the tightest pair of jeans he had ever seen. She looked beautiful. He turned the volume up so he could hear what was being said.

"Well, you look amazing," Damien said, taking her hand and twirling her around so everybody could see the whole Brooke. "I can't believe this is your first time on TRL. You've had 3 hit movies and now launching a singing career. You should have been on at least once before."

"Honestly, MTV did contact me after my role in Dream Guy but my schedule was absolutely crazy and I forgot about it and I assume my manager did to," Brooke said shrugging her shoulders while she smiled that sexy smirk that Lucas loved so much.

"So, now you're finally on and you are here to promote your new single The One," Damien said reading off of his cue card. "Now I hear that your original single was called Your Eyes, now what was with the last minute change?"

Brooke smiled; she was actually pleased with the change. "Well, Your Eyes was the first song I actually recorded for them and was decided to be my first single months ago. They weren't even going to let me record The One originally, but then decided to let me record it and put it on the single. But when they heard The One they decided it was better than Your Eyes and changed it at the last minute. I'm happy with the change, The One holds a special place in my heart."

"And why is that?" Damien said smiling deciding to follow his instincts, there seemed like a story here and the cue cards were boring.

"Well, I wrote this song a couple months ago when I was just finishing unpacking into my apartment when I came across my diaries from when I was a teenager. It took me a couple of days to read through them all but by the time I was done, I had laughed, cried, relived old feelings of anger and loneliness. If I thought anyone besides me would find them interesting I would sell them." Brooke paused as everybody started laughing but then continued on once it had died down. "But my last diary held my worst days and my best days. And when I read about my first love and all the emotions I had felt, I had to put it on paper."

"So this is about an old boyfriend from High School," Damien said surprised. He had assumed like most everybody else that she had wrote it about her ex-boyfriend from her last movie. When Brooke just smiled and nodded he decided to do the lead in to the video. "Well here is the premiere of Brooke Davis's first single The One."

Lucas watched as Brooke faded from the screen but then she soon reappeared leaning against a wall with her guitar watching another girl flip through a photo album. She did her intro before she started singing the lyrics. She was barefoot in a long peasant skirt and lacy pale pink camisole. She looked beautiful. The scene changed to the other girl sitting at a little café with Brooke in the background still singing away. The girl was looking around when a bus drove by with a picture of a guy modeling on it and a lone tear fell down her face. Soon it went to the girl sitting in a dark movie theater watching the same guy on the screen kissing another girl. Throughout the whole thing Brooke just stood in the background singing, letting the actor tell the story. The words were self-explanatory. They soon went back to the TRL Studio where Brooke stood present day.

"There it was, The One, from Brooke Davis. If you liked it make sure you call in or go to and vote for it. We want to see it at the number one spot. Somebody needs to beat out Lindsay Lohan or Hilary Duff," Damien said speaking into the camera before he turned back to Brooke. "So you didn't exactly have a large part in the song." He commented which made Brooke laugh.

"Well I didn't want it to end up being about me, the song is about the words. About what I was feeling and how I'm sure millions of people out there are feeling. I wanted an unknown person to be the main focal point and her feelings. I think we captured that," Brooke said smiling.

"That you did," Damien said smiling back at her. "Now we are going to take some questions from e-mails that have been pouring in all month. This one is from Nicole Daniels from Tennessee. She asks 'I know you are starting a singing career but are you ever going to do movies again?' Good question Nicole, I'm sure a ton of us are wondering the same thing."

"Someday but I really don't want to have to many projects going on at once. I get really stressed out easily and flustered," Brooke explained into the camera hoping Nicole was watching to get her answer.

"Speaking of, weren't you admitted to hospital about a month ago?" Damien asked curiously.

"Yes I was, that pesky little thing called stressed. I was overworked, over tired, and just a little crazy. But a friend told me I need to relax and realize that not everything has to be solved right away," Brooke said nodding. "He was a life saver during that time. I don't think I really let on how worried I was then. But I'm okay now, rested and ready to promote my single."

"Well I'm glad you are doing better," Damien said honestly. "Next question, this is from Chris in New York, and he wants to know if you have a boyfriend and if you don't, do you want one." The audience laughed as Brooke felt her face flush.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend," she admitted but quickly added. "But my heart is taken, always has been and always will be. So I'm sorry Chris, but I promise, if we ever meet, I'll introduce you to one of my friends."

"Chris, you lucky man you," Damien said making everybody laugh again. "Well guys, it's time to take a break but before we go, lets give a big hand to our special guest Brooke Davis for dropping off her single personally. You are truly talented and I hope that special guy knows what he has."

"Aww, thank you Damien, and I think he does," Brooke said giving him a hug as the screen went to commercial.

Lucas was already dialing his phone and was impatiently tapping his foot waiting for Haley to pick up on the other end. As soon as someone picked up the phone he started talking. "Where is she staying?" he asked without even saying hello.

"Hello Lucas, I'm doing fine, thanks for asking," Haley said sounding amused.

"Haley," Lucas warned, he wasn't in the mood for teasing.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, she wanted to contact you on her own time," Haley said finally.

"Haley, I need to see her," Lucas said beginning to panic. "Haley, I left her without a goodbye. I didn't call her, or e-mail her. I was so sure her manager was right and now I don't care if he is or isn't. I need to see her Haley. I…I am in love with Brooke Davis and I need to see her."

Haley felt the tears start to fall as she heard her best friend confess what she had always known. She couldn't believe that soon everybody was going to be happy. Jake and Peyton were well on their way to being an actual couple. Lucas and Brooke were even closer to being together. And she was having a baby with the best man in the whole world.

"Lucas, she is staying with us," Haley said finally breaking her promise to Brooke. Some promises were meant to be broken. "I have a plan," Haley continued on.

Lucas listened and began to smile as Haley went on with her plan. He couldn't believe it but if Brooke and him weren't together after tonight. Then they were definitely not meant to be together. And Lucas didn't believe that for one second. He loved Brooke Davis, had been since the day he met her probably. And tonight, she would know that and have no doubts that it was true.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Peyton finished applying the clear lip-gloss before she stepped back and looked at her full profile in the bathroom mirror. She heard the front door open and took a deep breath. It was almost time to leave for the game and she was nervous. It would be her first time back in the high school gym since that final basketball game her senior year. She wasn't sure if she was ready for all the memories to come flying back.

"Peyton!" Karen called making her way down the hallway. She stopped in the bathroom doorway and smiled when she say Peyton checking herself out in the mirror. "You can put on as much make-up and do your hair as much as you want, you're still only going to be the second prettiest girl there." When Peyton stared at her in shock, Karen started chuckling. "Jenny is going to be the prettiest girl in the gym."

Peyton rolled her eyes when she realized she had gotten herself worked up over nothing. "Do I look okay?"

"You look wonderful, Jake won't play worth a damn tonight," Karen said before turning to walk back to the kitchen. "But if you want to get there in time to watch the warm up, we have to leave like now."

Peyton nodded and grabbed her denim jacket off the back of the kitchen chair. Karen had been kind enough to let Peyton stay in Lucas's old room while she stayed in Tree Hill. Staying in a hotel room had become a little too expensive, especially since she didn't know how long she'd be staying. Things between Jake and her were good but so far they hadn't gone past friends. Maybe they had had their moment and it was over. But some part of her wasn't ready to give up.

The drive to the gym was quick, ten minutes or so. Soon they were parked in front and Karen was already out of the car. She took one final deep breath before she followed Karen up the walkway and into the lobby. It was another minute before they made their way through the crowd of people and into the actual gym.

It smelled exactly the same. Like boy's cologne and sweat all mixed into one. You could barely smell the popcorn from the concession stand. The guys were already on the floor warming up and kids were running around screaming. Peyton was shocked to find out that it was almost a feeling of coming home. She had missed this.

"Peyton!" Jenny yelled running towards her from the stands where she had been sitting with one of her friend's parents. "Daddy promised I could sit with you if it's okay. So is it okay?"

Peyton squatted down until she was eye level with Jenny. She'd only been in Tree Hill for a little over a month and already this little girl had stolen her heart. She was exactly how Peyton had pictured her being five years ago. She was the perfect blend of little girl, tomboy and the princess she had been as a baby. She was the most beautiful girl in the whole gym.

"Of course you can sit with me. I would be sad if you sat with anyone else," Peyton said taking Jenny's hand in hers as they followed Karen to their seats. Keith was already there, saving their seats.

Jenny waited until Peyton had sat down before she climbed into her lap, facing her. When she saw her glossy lips her eyes got huge. "Your lips are shiny, I want shiny lips," she demanded poking her bottom lip out to pout. It always worked on her daddy.

"Better stick your lip back on before you trip on it," Peyton said tapping her on her lip before she dug in her purse and pulled out the clear gloss she had put on. "Go like this," Peyton said pursing her lips. With her tiny lips, a little dab in the middle of each lip would be plenty. "Now rub your lips together." Peyton smiled when she saw how much Jenny was concentrating on making her lips shiny. "Perfect, now your lips are shiny too."

"I wanna show Daddy," Jenny said climbing down. She latched onto Peyton's hand and pulled her up. "Come with me to show Daddy," she said not really giving Peyton a chance to say no.

It took another five minutes to climb down the stairs they had just climbed up and then Jenny took off ahead to find Jake and Peyton tried to keep track of her blonde hair. By the time she reached them Jake was holding Jenny and kissing her over and over on her lips.

"Ooh, so kissable," Jake teased her pretending to lean in for another kiss making Jenny giggle.

"No Daddy, you'll wipe it all off," Jenny said struggling to get down. She smiled up at her Daddy before she added. "But you can kiss Peyton, her lips are shiny too," she pointed out.

Jake smiled at Peyton and winked waiting for her to make the decision. He had no problem kissing her, but she's the one that insisted on keeping everything platonic. When she took a step away from him he sighed and gave Jenny a kiss on the forehead before going back to his warm ups.

"Peyton, do you like my Daddy?" Jenny asked as they waited in the long line to go back to their seats.

Peyton didn't answer right away, she didn't want to lie to Jenny but she also didn't want to be brutally honest. She finally decided on telling her the truth so that she could understand. "Of course I like your daddy Jenny," she said squeezing her hand as they started up the steps.

"Because my Daddy really likes you, I think he loves you even," Jenny admitted sitting down in her seat. She was afraid to look at Peyton because she didn't want to see fear or revulsion on her face. She didn't understand grown-ups and why they complicated things. Just last night Daddy had told her he really cared about Peyton and someday he wanted Peyton to be a part of their family. But that he couldn't rush Peyton. Like what did that mean. Auntie Karen was always saying that those two belonged together. So why didn't Peyton and Daddy see it. She finally looked up at Peyton and saw her staring at her Dad.

"Peyton, could you ever love my Dad?" she finally asked causing Peyton to jump in surprise. She had forgotten the little girl was sitting there. She had been so caught up in the memories of her and Jake in this very gym. And when Jenny had said she thought Jake loved her, her heart had started pounding and she didn't even realize how bad she had wanted to hear those words.

"Ya know Jenny," she said putting her arm around the young girl's shoulders. "I just think I might."

Jenny relaxed and gave Peyton a hug. Now all she had to do was get her dad and Peyton to admit it to each other. And who knew how long that would take.

* * *

Haley took one last look at the guest room Brooke was staying in and smiled. It was perfect. She closed the door and made her way back to the kitchen where she was putting the final touches on the dinner Lucas had requested. It wasn't very original but she was sure it held some fond memories or something. Or she at least she hoped so because if not, Lucas needed some definite help in the romance department.

She smiled when she thought about the phone call she had had with her best friend. He had sounded so excited, happier than she had ever thought possible. Brooke was the only girl for him. Haley had known it back in high school. Even after the whole fiasco with Peyton. Lucas and Brooke balanced each other out. He was Broody and she was Cheery. He had been fooling himself if he ever thought he would be happier without her.

Haley just hoped they remembered to put her name in the thank you speech at their wedding. Because she was giving up the use of her house for them tonight. Of course that only was true if Lucas could work his magic on Brooke. But Haley had faith in him. If he was anything like his half brother, he would make tonight happen.

Haley heard the front door open and smiled. She heard him make his way towards the kitchen and leaned against the fridge as she waited for his appearance.

"Honey, you didn't have to cook dinner," Nathan said walking through the doorway. When he saw what was on the table he made a face but put a pleasant smile back on his face. "You really, really shouldn't have."

Haley laughed as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick kiss. "That's not for us. That's for Lucas and Brooke. You and me have a date tonight at your friend Ryan's place. Lucas and Brooke need the place to themselves."

"Then why don't they go to Lucas's?" Nathan asked confused.

"Because they need to meet on neutral territory," Haley explained going into the hallway. She pushed him out of the door and turned back one last time before shutting the door. It was ready for Lucas, now all he had to do was add the finishing touches. And if he screwed this up, she would personally smack him silly.

Next Chapter: Lucas and Brooke!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Lucas let himself into Haley and Nathan's house quietly. He didn't know if Haley and Nathan were still there but she had promised they would be gone. It took a couple minutes to check the house but they were gone. He stood in the living room and took a deep breath. He had just under an hour to get everything ready and he was feeling the pressure but he was also feeling strangely excited.

And he hadn't felt this excited since high school. When he had finally became Brooke Davis's boyfriend. And then he had stupidly wrecked it by going after Peyton instead of holding onto the one girl who knew him best. And now he was going to get her back.

He went back to the hallway and picked up the first bag and went back to the guest room. He could already smell the sweet scent of the rose petals and felt his excitement kick up another notch. Some people might find the thought of a room full of rose petals kind of cheesy or tacky but he knew Brooke thought it was romantic. He could still remember their conversation that night, word for word.

_"So what's your ideal romantic night?" Brooke asked slowly rubbing her hand up and down Lucas's chest. They were laying on his bed listening to some music and talking about anything and everything that came to mind. It was just a night for relaxing and cuddling. Something they both loved very much. _

"My ideal romantic night," Lucas repeated thoughtfully. They were both coming up with questions and taking turns answering them. It was a great way to get to know each other and it was fun making fun of the other person.

"Let me guess," Brooke said smiling. "Basketball on the TV, pizza on the coffee table, and the little woman doing the dishes in the kitchen," she teased laughing when he started tickling her.

"And you as the little woman," Lucas said before he settled back down. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair before he decided to answer truthfully. "No, seriously, my idea of a romantic night is any night spent with you."

Brooke hid a smile before she turned her head to look at him. "Now Broody, that was such a line. Don't think you are getting into my pants using lines like that. I'm a real classy girl," she said sticking her tongue out and crossing her eyes. They both laughed for a while but soon were back to relaxing.

"So what's yours?" Lucas asked curiously.

"My ideal romantic night," Brooke said smiling. "Well, I'm a girl so I've been planning this since I realized boys don't have cooties." Lucas smiled but was quiet. He really wanted to hear what she had to say. "Soft music on the stereo, something romantic but not country, too depressing. With dinner waiting on the table; grilled cheese, tomato soup and strawberry cheesecake for dessert."

"Grilled cheese? Tomato Soup? The cheesecake I can understand," Lucas said chuckling.

"Shh, this is my romantic night," Brooke said pretending to smack his shoulder. "Candles everywhere, vanilla scented, big ones, small ones, floating ones. Just everywhere. And in one special room, the room where you will spend the rest of the night, roses. Not the flowers but petals, everywhere. I love the smell of roses. There isn't any better scent."

"And that's it," Lucas said softly.

"No," Brooke said turning her head to stare at him. "The best part of the night will be dancing in your arms until dawn." She leaned forward and placed the most tender of kisses on his lips.

He started tossing out handfuls of petals. He didn't think there was suppose to be any rhyme or reason to it so he just threw the petals out until the whole room looked evenly covered. He started setting up candles on every even surface in the room. He had spent over a three hundred dollars on candles and rose petals for this night. But hopefully when he saw the look on her face it would all be worth it.

As soon as the living room looked perfect he went to the kitchen to put the finishing touches on dinner. Haley had already laid everything out, so it was a snap to put it all together. He was still shaking his head at Brooke's idea of a romantic dinner. Grilled Cheese? Tomato Soup? It was probably the only food she could make at the time. He was just finishing setting the table when he heard the front door opening. He hit the kitchen lights before she saw them on. He took one final deep breath before she walked into the kitchen and froze.

"Lucas? What?" Brooke asked confused looking around.

"I'm a jerk Brooke," Lucas started. He had planned on not giving her even a chance to walk out on him. If he opened up with something that would catch her attention then she would want to stay. If only to see how the night went. "I have been letting you down since we met 6 years ago. And I keep trying to re-enter your life and have a relationship and I keep letting my damn fears get in the way."

"Lucas…" Brooke said softly but she didn't know what to even say.

"But I am here to say I am not going to be afraid to tell you," Lucas said but paused when his heart literally jumped into his throat. He was going to take that step that had been five years in the making and he just wished it was already over with. "To tell you that you are amazing. You are beautiful, wonderful, kind-hearted, and my best friend. I could go to you any day of the week and know that you would be there. You always have been. Even when I made that damn mistake back in high school, you were still my friend. But that mistake has been between the two of us ever since. It puts the shadow in your eyes every time we are alone and I think something is about to happen. And I can't change that. It was in the past, and I wouldn't change that. Because it taught me something. I learned that you are the only girl for me."

Brooke could feel the tears fall down her face and she was telling herself to wipe them away but she couldn't, she was paralyzed in this moment of fear. She wanted to go to Lucas and make him be quiet, he was about to change everything and she wasn't sure she was ready for it.

"I need you to come with me," Lucas said holding out his hand. This was a crucial moment; if she couldn't even take his hand then he didn't know what he would do. As the seconds ticked by Lucas could feel himself tense up. She was staring at his hand like it was going to bite her or something and he was about to drop it when she tentatively laid one of her hands in his. He turned his head away, not wanting her to see the tears that had flooded his eyes.

Brooke followed Lucas as he led her out of the kitchen and towards Haley and Nathan's guest room where she was staying. She opened her mouth but ended up freezing when she saw the her room. It was her fantasy come to life. She was swept away with memories. She'd been imagining this moment since she was ten years old and to have Lucas give this moment to her was simply perfect. She walked into the middle of the room smiling at the scent of roses and vanilla mixing together. "Lucas," she whispered afraid to speak to loudly. She didn't want to wreck the moment.

"The night you described your ideal romantic night was one of the best nights of my life. But I'm ready to live your fantasy," Lucas said walking towards her. Brooke took a deep breath before she looked into his eyes. She could always read Lucas's emotions in his eyes. And what she saw made her start to cry harder.

Lucas smiled as he wiped away her tears. "I am completely, totally, one hundred percent in love with you Brooke Davis," he said kissing each one of her eyes. He leaned down and grabbed the CD player remote and hit play. When the opening music of The One started playing she looked up at him in shock. "I didn't understand until today that this was your song about us. I assumed, like pretty much everybody else in America, that you had feelings for that movie star. But I know better now and I thought it would only be fitting for our first dance of the night be to your song."

Brooke couldn't form a sentence but she did put her arms around his neck and lean up to give him a soft kiss on the lips. She laid her head down on his chest and they slowly started swaying to the music both lost in their own thoughts.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Peyton smiled when she finally found the photo album she had been looking for. It was 2 am and she had been digging through the boxes in Lucas's old room for hours. She crawled back into Lucas's old bed and smiled as she opened up to the first page. She had given this to him at the end of there senior year as a gift to remember everybody in Tree Hill. She'd given one to each of the gang, with the exception of Brooke. She'd made on for her though, just in case she ever saw her again. She was going to have to dig it out for her the next time they got together.

It was more of a scrapbook then a photo album; with each page dedicated to a special time through out their senior year. Most of the pictures were of Lucas, Nathan and Haley; with Peyton behind the camera but their were a few candid shots of her too. She'd wanted to memorize every moment, every emotion that she had felt that year. Partly because she had thought, at the time, it would be their last year together. Peyton laughed at how dumb she had been. She should have known that nothing could tear her away from her friends. They'd be eighty years old and still calling each other up with some stupid question or comment. At the rate they were all going, Lucas and Brooke would still be tiptoeing around each other and she'd still be to nervous to take the next step with Jake.

"Somebody looks a little serious," Jake said from the doorway. He'd been watching her for a few minutes; had seen every frown, every smirk, and every smile. He just wished he could put the same smile on her face and not that same look of worry that was on her face right now.

"Hey Jake," Peyton said softly trying to switch gears from the past to the present.

"So what ya looking at there?" he asked curiously. He walked towards her slowly and sat down beside her. When he saw the photo she was on he started laughing. "What happened there?"

"That was taken at Haley and Nathan's anniversary party," Peyton said smiling. "It was at the River court and of course it started with a basketball game and ended with Lucas and Nathan in the river. Haley was so mad, having planned this perfect party and to have it ruined by basketball." She turned the page and in the next picture it showed Nathan hugging a smiling Haley. "She forgave him when they let her join them in the river. Haley doesn't like being left out of anything."

"I missed out on a lot," Jake commented wishing he could go back so he could have been there. "I missed out on so much. Usually I only regret the lack of diploma but now, I really am sad I missed the whole senior year experience."

"You never went back to school," Peyton said confused.

"No, I have my GED now but I spent my senior year looking for Jenny. I don't regret it because I love having Jenny in my life but sometimes…" Jake smiled sadly as he turned the page in the scrapbook. He saw a picture of Peyton but she wasn't smiling, she wasn't even looking at the camera.

She was at the beach, at dusk looking at the ocean. You could only see her profile but she didn't look happy or sad. She looked almost serene. "Who took that?"

"Lucas," Peyton said softly. She closed her eyes and remembered that night. "It was the day before I left and we had a big bonfire on the beach. I had taken off to be by myself and Lucas followed me. He wouldn't let me be alone that year. Just like I wouldn't let him be alone."

"I'm glad you had him," Jake said mentally kicking his own ass for not being there.

"He was my best friend. With Nathan and Haley getting back together and Brooke gone and not even talking to me; I just didn't feel like I had anybody, nobody at all. Plus Lucas felt the same way. We sort of bonded that year. And this night," Peyton said touching the picture softly. "I was so afraid to leave but even more afraid to stay. Lucas said something to me that night that made everything seem okay. There I was biting my nails down until my fingertips were red and swollen and he walked up sat down beside me and said 'you gotta go Peyton.'"

Jake looked at her when she paused and turned her head away. "And?" he asked knowing there was more.

"And he…he said 'you can't wait for him to come home. He's gone to do his thing. You need to go do yours.' I cried and we hugged and he told me that someday maybe we would find each other again like he hoped Brooke and him would. But right now, I needed to make myself happy again."

Jake looked down at the picture. "Was this taken before or after the talk?" he asked quietly.

"After, way after," Peyton said smiling. "This was taken after we both made a truce to never forget that we were best friends; and we haven't."

"I wanted to be there," Jake said hoping this time she would accept what he was saying as the truth.

Peyton took a deep breath and decided to cut through all the crap in her head and just be open and honest. "I wanted you there," she said surprising him. "The whole year, every dance, every basketball game and especially that night. In the back of mind, it wasn't complete because you were gone. I missed you more than anyone else in the world."

Jake sighed. "You can't say things like that and then send me home."

"Who said anything about going home?" Peyton said closing the photo album. She slid it off the end of the bed and kneeled on the bed facing Jake. She slowly helped him with his jacket. "Hasn't anybody ever told you that you're suppose to take your jacket off if you're going to stay awhile?" She smiled shyly before she leaned in for their first real kiss since they had saw each other months before.

Jake slowly pulled Peyton down on the bed so they were lying by each other. "You're beautiful," he said tucking her hair behind her ear. He kissed her this time and it was a long time before they both came up for air.

* * *

Nathan followed Haley into their house making sure to lock the door behind them. "Think they're asleep?" he asked her as they both walked into the kitchen. When he saw the mess before him he groaned. "I guess they didn't make it to dinner."

"Oh I hope it went okay," Haley said worrying as she started cleaning up. She dumped the soup and sandwiches into the garbage disposal as Nathan loaded the dishwasher.

"Are we sure they're even together?" Nathan asked after a moment. Haley froze and looked at him before she turned and hurried down the hall with Nathan right behind her. He held a finger up to his mouth, not wanting to make too much noise in case they were both asleep. As he opened the door Haley stuck her head through the opening.

She saw Lucas asleep under the covers, snoring softly but she couldn't find Brooke. She looked around until she saw her sitting in the corner with her back to the wall; her arms wrapped around her knees which she had pulled up to her chest.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Haley whispered to Nathan tiptoeing into the room as Nathan shut the door. Haley knew he was going to go back to the kitchen and finish cleaning up and made a promise to herself to make it up to him.

"He's beautiful," Brooke mumbled when Haley sat down beside her.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked when Brooke just went silent again.

"A little scared, really nervous but mostly happy," Brooke said turning her head so she looked at Haley. "Have you ever wanted something so bad but never honestly believed it would happen?"

"Yeah," Haley said remembering her senior year when she had worked so hard on getting Nathan back, never sure if they would get back together.

"Tonight, when I walked into this house, dog tired after a long day of promoting my album, I wanted to just crash. But I walked into a fantasy of mine brought to life. I never in a million years thought he would remember that fantasy, my romantic night. I just want to stay in his arms all night long."

"Why aren't you?" Haley asked confused.

"I'm terrified of falling asleep and waking up to find him gone and that it was just a dream," Brooke said honestly. "I've wanted this for so long, it's been six years in the making. I couldn't handle it if I wake up and he's gone, that none of this happened."

"I don't know how to tell you this then," Haley said wrapping her arm around Brooke's shoulders.

"What?" Brooke asked looking at Haley.

"After tonight, you'll wake up and realize, you have to spend the rest of your life with that," she said pointing at Lucas who just had just sat up in bed. He looked so confused and tired, with his hair sticking out in every direction.

"Sounds like heaven," Brooke said so only Haley could hear.

"Brooke, you okay?" Lucas asked still trying to process why Brooke was sitting in the corner with Haley.

"She's fine, just wanted a little girl talk," Haley said standing up. She pulled Brooke up to and gave her a gentle push in the back so she was standing in front of Lucas. Haley made her way to the door and looked back once more smiling when she saw Lucas lift up the covers so Brooke could climb in.

"You're really okay, right?" Lucas asked not believing Haley.

"I love you Lucas," Brooke said turning her head so she was looking at him. They were both laying down, facing each other, sharing the same pillow. "I never got a chance to tell you that and I didn't want to go to sleep without telling you. I love you."

Lucas smiled and gently placed his hand on her cheek. "I love you too." He leaned over and gave her the softest of kisses and then wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed both her eyes so they shut and then gently rubbed her back until they both drifted off to sleep, in each other's arms.

* * *

Author's note: Okay, this is not the end, but I don't have any more chapters wrote out. It might take a bit longer to post the next couple chapters but after this week's episode, I'm feeling really inspired.I might even update tomorrow. Yeah right! Is anyone else really upset about the suppose Lucas and Peyton moment where they tell each other they love each other. I hope it doesn't happen the way the previews made it seem. So yeah, anyways, there are more chapters to come, more drama to come. So stay tuned. And please, let me know what you think. If you have any ideas, send them my way, I always try to incorporate your ideas with mine. So thank you for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

I am so sorry that it's taken this long for an update. I was recovering from the season finale and I'm still not too happy with Peyton, Brooke or Lucas at this point. I think they all need to just sit in a room and resolve everything. This update is a little short but I should update again tomorrow. Hopefully you'll like it! R and R please!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Haley's eyes popped open the next morning and she covered her mouth her hand and ran for the bathroom. It seemed her relief at not having morning sickness was over, it was finally here. She laid in front of the toilet for what felt like forever but in reality was only a couple minutes when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Get out, get out!" she cried when she saw Nathan standing in the doorway. "I look like crap, don't look at me."

"Babe, you look beautiful," he said shaking his head at her. He picked her up and carried her back to bed and covered up. "I called my mom and she told me that dry toast and tea will make your stomach settle down."

"You called your mom this morning?" Haley asked confused.

"No, awhile ago, but you were never sick until now," he said kissing her forehead before he turned to leave the room. "I'll be right back."

Haley laid there for a second before she remembered Brooke and Lucas and she sat up, instantly regretting it when her stomach rolled. She fell back down and groaned, whoever said being pregnant was a rewarding experience must not have had morning sickness.

Nathan put the toast in the toaster when he heard someone walking in behind him. He turned to scold his wife but smiled instead when he saw Lucas. "Hey bro, how'd last night go?"

Lucas smiled when he remembered last night but the memory of waking up with her this morning was even better. "Better than I could have imagined."

"So you're a couple again," Nathan said getting a cup out for Haley's tea.

"I think so," Lucas said quietly, not wanting to wake up Brooke who was still sleeping.

"Think so?" Nathan said confused.

"We told each other we loved one another last night, that means something; I'm just not sure what," Lucas said chuckling softly to himself. "I think we are beyond labels at this point. Brooke and I, we just are, ya know?"

Nathan smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Well, I gotta get this toast to Haley."

"She can't make it herself?" Lucas asked.

"Dude, she's got morning sickness, I mean, today's the first day but she can't even move," Nathan said shaking his head. "Besides, giving a girl breakfast in bed is really romantic, haven't you done it?"

"Um…no, last serious girlfriend was Brooke," Lucas said staring at him. "We were in high school, didn't spend many mornings in bed together, I think my mom had something to do with that."

Nathan laughed and nodded. "Well there's a first time for everything," he said nodding towards the kitchen. "Go at it, I know for a fact she loves pancakes."

Lucas nodded and turned to look at the kitchen. That would be a great idea if he could cook anything without making a disaster of the kitchen. He began to open cupboards looking for pancake mix but couldn't find any. He was opening the fridge to see what was in there when he saw the milk. He smiled, he knew the perfect breakfast.

* * *

Brooke smiled in her sleep when she felt someone place soft, chaste kisses on her lips. It took her a couple seconds to realize that it wasn't a dream but Lucas trying to wake her up. She opened her eyes and stared into his deep blue eyes. She still couldn't believe that after all this time they were finally together, finally letting go of everything. It seemed unreal but laying in bed with him, was pure perfection.

"Good morning," she said softly not wanting to spoil the mood.

"Good morning," he replied giving her one more kiss. "I made breakfast."

Brooke looked at the tray and started to giggle. "Cheerios huh? Awww broody, you shouldn't have."

"I was trying to be all romantic by making you breakfast but then I remembered that I can't cook," Lucas said making her laugh harder.

"It's the thought that counts," Brooke said taking a bite of her cheerios. "Eew Lucas, no sugar."

Lucas started laughing. "I knew I was forgetting something," he said as he lifted the tray and set it down on the floor. "I guess I should brush up on my cooking skills."

"What cooking skills?" Brooke asked laughing when Lucas started tickling her. "Okay, I'm sorry, you are the best cook." When he finally stopped and she could breath again she sat up. "I missed this."

"Me too," Lucas said softly.

"Lucas, I'm sorry I never called you," Brooke said turning her head so she could look down at him. "I wanted to, many times, but I couldn't. I was hurt and angry but most of all, I thought that there was a reason why you went to Peyton. That I wasn't enough for you."

"Brooke, that was never true," Lucas said sitting up with a look of shock on his face. "If anybody wasn't good enough for anybody it was me. You are a great person, always have been. I was a dumb teenage boy who didn't know what he had."

"You never told me why Peyton," Brooke said finally asking the question that had been in her mind for five years. "I never wanted to know but now, I think I have to."

"Peyton was, is the same as me. If I was a female, I'd be Peyton. That was nice to have and I thought that she was the perfect girl for me," Lucas said knowing that was going to hurt Brooke, so he hurried to add, "but I was wrong. Being with somebody who is the same as you actually pretty boring. It's the differences between people that make them right for each other."

Brooke was quiet trying to process everything he'd just said. "Brooke, please don't think I feel the same way. Because you are the girl from me, I knew it when I kissed you and you still left. I knew it three years ago when I saw your first movie. I knew it at Whitey's funeral when I saw you sing Amazing Grace. I knew it when I saw you on TRL yesterday. I love you Brooke Davis and I always will."

"I've waited five long years to hear you say that," Brooke said tears welling behind her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him before she leaned in to place the softest of kisses upon his lips. She could never tell him how much hearing him say all that made her feel more loved then she felt in her whole life. Her parents loved her but they were at best, absentee parents. They never did pay any particular attention to her and Lucas had been the only man she had ever loved.

There was a time she felt that there was something wrong with her. Nobody seemed to care, to ever really love her. The only person she could ever remember loving her was Peyton and then to find out she was cheating on her with her boyfriend. After that, it was like she'd put up a wall, making sure no one would ever love her again. She'd tried the whole friends with benefits thing with Felix and had gotten burned when she actually fell for the jerk. The only problem had been Felix didn't know how to love anybody but himself.

So hearing Lucas confess that he'd loved her for five years, even without seeing her or talking to her. That was a big deal, bigger than he could ever know.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey everybody, well I hope you are all still with me on this story. I know I haven't updated in forever but I have some good ideas for the story and have gotten back into this story. So I hope you like it and R and R Please.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Jake woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. He'd left Peyton's bed at dawn and it was eight now. He could hear Jenny moving around in the living room, she'd be demanding breakfast soon. He climbed out of bed slowly and wished that Peyton was with him right now. Then they could have breakfast as a family. He walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a little jewelry box and smiled with the excitement. He'd bought this ring shortly after moving Jenny and himself back to Tree Hill but Peyton had already left and he'd never returned it. He'd saved it for her, believing fate would bring them together and he was right. She was back and now was the time to ask.

"Daddy!" Jenny yelled from the next room.

"Coming sweetheart," he said placing the ring back in his drawer. He through on a pair of jeans and a Tree Hill sweatshirt before walking into the kitchen where Jenny stood in front of the fridge with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked her ruffling her hair as he walked by to start the coffee machine.

"We're out of milk and there's no more frozen waffles," Jenny complained shutting the door with a pout.

"Oh poor baby," Jake teased opening the door up after she moved to the kitchen table.

"How 'bout some eggs and toast," Jake finally said after he too noticed how empty the fridge was.

"Ew," Jenny said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Then what would you like?" Jake asked shutting the door himself.

"Karen's," Jenny said after thinking about for a moment. She smiled sweetly up at him giving him the look that always got her what she wanted.

"Alright," Jake said putting the coffee filter away. "But you have ten minutes to go get dressed and be ready to go."

"Alright," Jenny said getting up to run out of the kitchen. "Daddy, can we ask Peyton if she wants to come too?" she asked when she reached the doorway.

"That's a great idea," Jake said looking at the clock. Hopefully she'd be awake, he'd only gotten four hours of sleep but she'd been asleep when he'd left. He looked at the phone and shook his head, deciding do ambush her instead. If Jenny was there she couldn't say no.

"Daddy, I can't find my pink shoes!" Jenny yelled from her bedroom.

It took another ten minutes of digging in Jenny's room, nicknamed the black hole, for them to find the missing pink shoe. Jenny told her Dad about the bedtime story that Ann, the girl from down the street, had told her the night before.

Jake pulled up in front of Karen's house and they raced to the front door. "Yeah, I won," Jenny said doing a victory dance.

"Hey guys, to what do I owe the pleasure," Karen said smiling after she opened the front door.

"We came to invite Peyton to breakfast," Jenny said peaking around her to see if she could see Peyton.

"But I thought you knew," Karen said confused.

"Knew what?" Jake asked a sick feeling settling into his stomach.

"Peyton left this morning to go back to Los Angeles, I thought she told you," Karen said hating to see the disappointment in Jenny's eyes.

"Daddy did you know Peyton was leaving?" Jenny asked glaring up at him.

"No baby, I didn't," Jake said softly. "Thanks for letting us know Karen." He turned to head back to his car when Karen touched his shoulder.

"Hey Jenny, can you head back to the car, I have to talk to your Daddy for a second," Karen said leaning down so she could talk to Jenny one on one.

"Sure, leave the child out of it," Jenny said sarcastically surprising the both of us. Jenny was rarely sarcastic, that sounded like something Peyton would have said when she was little.

"I'm sorry she didn't call you, I assumed when she told me she was leaving this morning that she had told you," Karen said watching the pain in Jake's eyes.

"Well I guess I can put the ring away for good this time," Jake said softly, forgetting that he had never told anybody about the ring he had bought so long ago.

"Ring?" Karen asked shocked.

"Yeah, a ring," Jake finally said shrugging his shoulders. There was nothing he could do anymore. She'd left, she'd given him his answer without even realizing it.

"I'm sure she's just scared Jake," Karen said quickly not wanting him to give up on Peyton so quickly. "You two have always felt so much for each other, it's got to be a little scary giving into those feelings for a third time."

"Third times a charm, don't the say," Jake said sarcastically.

"Peyton's more of the three strikes, you're out," Karen pointed out. "I don't know where her head is right now Jake, but I wouldn't put that ring away quite yet. She'll be back once she realizes you really aren't going anywhere this time."

"I hope you're right, because I can't keep giving her my heart and having her run away," Jake said shaking his head.

"Now you know how Peyton felt," Karen said softly. She watched as Jake looked at her in shock. "Yeah, hurts doesn't it. Maybe that's why she left again. She fell in love with you twice, gave herself to you completely and you walked away twice. Now I know you had serious reasons for leaving, she knows that too. But leaving's leaving and it hurts no matter if you leave on purpose or against your will. Her hearts been broken twice, by you. So maybe now you know how Peyton felt all those years ago."

"Still-" Jake said but Karen interrupted him.

"I'm not condoning running away, I always thought Peyton had more guts than that," Karen said not wanting to hear any excuses. "So instead of getting angry and hurt why don't you go back to work, play with Jenny. She'll be back, and when she comes back, just listen. I think you'll be happy with what she'll have to say."

Jake stood there for a moment before he nodded. "Thank you, if she calls, tell her…just tell her Jenny misses her."

"I will," Karen said and she watched as they pulled away from her house with a sad half smile on her face. "Dammit Peyton." She walked back into her house and grabbed her phone. She placed a call to the only person that could talk some sense into her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke gave Lucas one last kiss. They were standing in front of security saying one last goodbye. "Okay, now I really have to go," she said smiling as she pulled away for the third time.

"No," Lucas said pretending to whine. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I just got you back, I'm not ready to say goodbye yet."

"We'll see each other soon," Brooke said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Peyton needs me now, you heard your mom. She's hurting and I haven't been there for her for five years. It's time I'm there for her now," she said placing one last chaste kiss upon his lips.

"I'm going with you," Lucas said making Brooke laugh.

"You can't, you have that meeting with the team doctor and you can't miss it. Maybe they can finally tell you what's wrong with your shoulder," Brooke said slowly massaging said shoulder with one of her hands.

"It better be good news, I want to start," Lucas said hopefully.

"You will," Brooke said giving him one last kiss. "But I really have to go now. I can't miss this flight. I'll call you tomorrow."

"I love you," Lucas said loud enough so the people around them smiled at the couple.

Brooke smiled happily. "I love you to Broody," she whispered before pulling away and making her way towards security. She took one last look after she made it through but she could only see the top of his head and she took a deep breath. This was only their first separation and she was sure it was going to be one of many. She was going to have to get use to this, even if it killed her.

The flight back to Los Angeles was uneventful, just long and boring. It took a half an hour for her to determine that the airline had lost her baggage, which was nothing new and they promised they would call her as soon as they found it.

"I hate flying," Brooke grumbled as she hailed a cab and gave them Peyton's address. She was nervous about walking into Peyton's apartment but Karen assured her that DJ would be there waiting to let her in; whoever DJ was? It had been a long time since Brooke had to comfort a friend, let alone somebody who had once been her best friend. Peyton might throw her out on her behind but Brooke wasn't leaving until she knocked some sense into her. It had taken her five long years to get her one and only back, she wasn't about to let her best friend take any longer.

"Thank you," Brooke said as she paid the driver. She stepped out of the cab and whistled, being an advice columnist at a teen magazine paid really well. She walked into the apartment building, nodding politely at the doorman. Karen better have given her the right apartment number because there was no way in hell she was going to walk around this building asking for Peyton Sawyer.

Brooke knocked on the door when she finally reached what she hoped was Peyton's door and when a short black haired girl answered she smiled uncertainly.

"Brooke Davis, you are even prettier in person," the girl said motioning her inside.

Brooke smiled politely but she was still a little unsure of everything. She still had no idea what to say to Peyton and if DJ was such a good friend of Peyton's, how come she couldn't talk some sense into the girl?

"I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you during the interview but I was out sick," DJ was saying as she led her father into the apartment.

Brooke nodded but she was looking around her. This was definitely Peyton's apartment. She may have become an advice columnist but her talent for drawing was all around her. Brooke remembered a lot of the artwork taking up space on her walls back in Tree Hill but there were some new ones.

The one by the fire place caught her attention the most though. It was a drawing of Lucas but he looked so sad and lost. Brooke hated seeing him look that way, it made her miss him so much more. She turned to ask DJ a question when she saw the other picture on the other side of the fireplace and she had to smile. It was a drawing of her with the same lost look on her face. But no longer would she be wearing that face, she had her broody back.

"Is she okay?" Brooke asked finally facing DJ.

"No," DJ said bluntly. "She's depressed and has only left her bedroom to work in her home office. I know it's only been a day but she's never like this. Not since I've been her assistant."

"Has she told you anything?" Brooke asked thoughtfully.

"No, Karen told me about Jake though," DJ admitted.

"She told me too," Brooke said smiling at her. "It's okay, I'm going to go try and talk to her. Wish me luck."

"Good luck," DJ said smiling back and picking up her purse. "I'm going to head into the office."

Brooke waited until she'd left before she made her way down the hallway to the main bedroom. She took one last deep breath before opening the door and peeking inside. When she saw Peyton laying curled up in the fetal position on the bed, her heart broke for her best friend. She walked quietly into the room and crawled up on the bed beside her. She was here to offer comfort and wisdom but had decided to just be there instead. There would be plenty of time to talk later, right now, Peyton just needed a hug.


End file.
